The Plan
by elvenshoes
Summary: Spencer Carlin needs help in getting a girl so who better to help her than her best friend Ashley Davies. The Plan was simple 'get this girl to see Spencer as more than a friend', that's easy. Easier said than done. AU *This is my first fic. Please R&R*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Of Nowhere characters. Sad, I know. T_T**

~Ashley's POV~

I shouldn't be jealous. I'm the one who made this happened so this should not bother me. But I just can't help it. Every time they lean into each other and have a very private conversation I can't help but feel my blood boil. Argh! Why the hell did I agree to that plan?!

~1 week ago~

"Please Ash", yes that is my best friend, Spencer Carlin.

"No Spencer. Find someone else to do it." I am not participating to that plan.

"But I want you to do it. It will definitely be more believable plus I'm more comfortable with you."

"No."

"But Ashley…" Oh no. She's starting to whine, that only means one thing. "Please Ash…" Don't look Davies. You're stronger than that. You're tough. You once beheaded a chicken using your bare hands… Ok, that's not true… and gross. EW! Well at least you're distracting yourself from the famous Spencer Carlin Pout – that very dangerous pout. It is so dangerous that its mere existence should be illegal. A pout which can get Spencer everything and could most likely get her out of anything. Maybe when she pouts in front of a judge if she ever gets arrested, the judge will immediately lift her sentence, apologize for the inconvenience and probably give her some payment for damages.

Oh…maybe she's not pouting anymore. I could look. Just a glance. She looks so adorable. Uh oh. Keep it together Davies. You're strong remember?

"Uhg, Fine." Strong my ass!

"Yay!" Spencer exclaim, lifting both hands in the air in a cheer like manner.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch break.

"So I'll see you at art class Ash." Spencer said before bouncing to go to class.

And so that leaves me, Ashley Davies, sitting on a chair at the quad, staring at the retreating back of Spencer. So you are probably wondering what Spencer is talking about; well it's like this…

Spencer said that there is this girl sitting beside her in our art class that she really really likes. I actually haven't noticed this girl before. Who am I kidding? 5 minutes in and I'm already asleep. Anyway, Spencer asked me to do everything in my capabilities to make this girl see her as more than a friend. I know, its odd, doesn't this girl see Spencer? I mean, she's pretty, has the most amazing blue eyes, smart, funny, and even HOT. Of course I won't tell Spence that, because that is the boundary that I can't cross by being just her friend. You're asking why not be more? I just can't risk our friendship if us more than friends don't work out. I have few people whom I can trust left and I can't lose someone else, especially not her. So, back to this 'blind' girl that Spencer likes. I still can't believe that she doesn't see Spencer. Maybe she's straight. Nah, even a straight girl can appreciate Spencer. She is the type of girl that can turn a straight gay. Then this girl must be really blind. Oh… what if this girl is actually blind? Like blind blind. How will I make her 'see' Spencer? That'll be hard.

"…"

As I was saying, this girl must be pretty fucking special coz Spencer asked me to do this – she never ask help when she like someone. She can handle herself well when it comes to flirting and getting someone's attention. There was this time I dared her to flirt with this girl sitting at the bar next to her while I was sitting at the other side of the girl (just to be able to listen to the conversation). I only wanted her to get the girl's number but Spencer was so good that the girl was ready to take _things_ home. I was so shocked that I didn't see Spencer's silent pleas for me to interfere. Good thing I recovered in time to get her ass out of there. Needless to say, this proves that she can get a girl's attention when she really wants to. That's why I know that this girl is special because Spencer needed reinforcements. Then I guess I'll have to do everything in my capabilities to make this girl see Spencer.

"Hmm… Shit. I'm late!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!!!! Now here is chapter 2. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own SON. Darn.**

**~Ashley's POV~**

At last! Freedom from the oppressive Big Nose – History class just ended. Damn, I can't believe Big Nose Go – Mr. Gonzales, the history teacher, gave me detention. I was just late for 10 minutes; it wasn't like before that when I arrived at class the bell rang indicating the class has ended. In fact that wasn't even my fault. Some girl – I think her name is Claire, no Leslie, no Lee Ann, yup definitely Lee Ann. Oh look, there she is now.

"Karen." Someone shouted from across the hall and went to hug 'Lee Ann'.

I guess her name is not Lee Ann. Who is Lee Ann? Hmm… I think she's that girl at Ego or was it at Aiden's party or was she the girl at a clothing store? But which clothing store?

"…"

Anyways, Karen pulled me inside a janitor's closet and well, you know what happened there – we talked. Fuck, if you believed that we just talked you're seriously deranged. It turns out that Karen had her eyes on me for quite some time now and just can't take it anymore. Well what can I say, I'm irresistible that way! And by the dazed look on her face before I left her at the janitor's closet, I can tell that I blew her mind. I have mad skills!

So going back to the Big Nose, I still can't believe him. Doesn't he know that 'its better late than never'. Its not like what he discussed was important. Those people he talked about are all dead. Give them a break!

When I arrived at art class, after a semi-eventful history class, I saw Spencer talking to a girl on her left. The girl has long, straight, black hair, and has gray eyes. When I sat down next to Spencer, at her right side, near the wall, Spencer turned to me.

"Ash, I would like you to meet Carmen Enriquez." Turning to Carmen, "Carmen, this is Ashley Davies."

As Carmen and I shook hands she said with a smile, "Its nice to finally put a face to the name."

I smiled and replied, "Well I know that my name is famous but I didn't know_ I_ am famous."

"Spencer talks about you a lot."

I turn to Spencer with a questioning gaze for two main reasons. One, why does Spencer talk about me with other people; and Two, since when did Spencer talk to this 'Carmen'? And by the look of her being comfortable it seems that they are more than acquaintances. I didn't know Spencer had a new friend and I never heard her mention Carmen to me; that's saying something because I listen to everything she says, and I mean everything – no matter how silly it is. I'm one of those whipped best friends, its kinda pathetic sometimes.

Spencer doesn't even answer my gaze – she just smiles at me with that happy smile and what a freaking sweet smile that is. You see Spence has different smiles. There is the uncomfortable smile which she does whenever she feels, well, uncomfortable. I see this smile often when I go to their house for dinner and her parents asks her about her love life and gives her advice on how to 'woo' a girl. You might think that parents will have a hard time accepting the fact that their only daughter is gay – not hers! Her parents are cool but that's another story for another time. So, back to her smiles. There is the annoyed smile which she wears whenever a guy or a girl comes around and flirts with her and doesn't take a hint that she doesn't want to get to know them. Only she will still smile even if she is irritated; what a delightful girl. There is her amused smile which she usually gives me when I do something fantastic. Go figure, I do something cool and she just finds it amusing. However I love that smile because she looks adorable wearing it. There is also her 'Why are you my brother again, Glen?' smile which is, as the name suggest, reserved for her ass of a brother, Glen. Its an amused/confused smile that she gives Glen whenever he says something – anything. And finally, there is her happy smile. This is a very very sweet smile which makes her eyes sparkle. I love seeing this smile on her face and I love receiving it from her because it makes me melt inside. I'm like goo, or raw egg, or that sticky thingy you have to hold in science class.

After getting distracted by Spencer's happy smile I finally turn to Carmen and said, "Well its nice to meet you too." adding my nose crinkling smile.

Just then, Ms. Johnson, the art teacher, arrived and asked the class to settle. For the first time in my school life I was actually paying attention in class – well not really, I was eyeing the girl next to Spencer.

So this Carmen chick is the girl that Spencer needs help with. My gaydar is going into a fritz the moment I saw them talking so Carmen is most likely gay. She's pretty, I'll give her that but I wonder why she doesn't see Spencer as more than a friend? They look close enough. They are even passing paper to each other right now – they're 'talking' with each other. Spencer is even smiling at what Carmen wrote…wait a minute! Spencer is smiling her happy smile. She rarely smiles like that when she's talking to someone else other than me…

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHO THE FUCK IS THIS 'CARMEN' CHICK?

I was brought back from my musing by Ms. Johnson calling my attention. "Miss Davies… Miss Davies, are my instructions clear?"

"…uhm…Yes ma'am." I said adding my most charming smile.

"Really? So what are my instructions again?"

"I really want to repeat them ma'am but I think it will be better that I don't so as not to waste the precious little time we have left to live in this beautiful planet of ours. I believe that your sweet voice is enough for each and everyone of us to get what you're saying. I don't want to repeat it in fear of ruining the value, the fineness, the grace of delivering such instructions using my frail, repulsive voice. However, I think it will benefit all if we hear your sweet voice again as you redeliver the instructions for it to be embedded in our minds and our hearts." I said, ending it dramatically. Sometimes I wonder where I get this shit.

Ms. Johnson smiled (man, this teacher needs to get laid!) at me then said. "I am dismissing this class early but I want everyone to research…" after that, I zoned out again.

I looked to my left and saw Spencer and Carmen looking at me amused. I shrug and Spencer started writing on a piece of paper again and passed it to Carmen. Carmen smiled and wrote a reply just before the bell rang. I started gathering my things and I heard Carmen saying goodbye to Spencer.

As Spencer and I were walking down the hall, going to the library, I finally said, "So, Carmen is the girl you're talking about?"

She just looked at me and smiled.

"You seem pretty close already. I think it will be easy for me to make her see you as more than a friend."

She turned to look at me completely, kissed my cheek and said, "Thank you." Then she went inside the library.

I stood there, touching the cheek that her lips previously touched and looking at the closed library door. I'm her friend, its my duty to make her happy. I'm happy just to see her smile her happy smile; even if I'm not the one who caused it; even if I'm not the one receiving it; even if its for Carmen Enriquez or Ronald McDonald. I'm happy just seeing it, seeing her smile.

Ignoring the twinge I feel in my heart, I entered the library, sat next to Spencer and smiled at her.

I'm happy… right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Sorry for the late update. Life is busy. Its interrupting my writing. XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON. Would be great if I do though…hmm…wishful thinking.**

**~Ashley's POV~**

Detention.

A lot of people don't like detention. I mean, who would want to spend an additional hour in school when they could be outside preparing for the party of the week or at the auditorium reading lines for a play or at gym shooting some hoops or near the basketball team practicing some routines or at the… yeah, you get my point?

Yup, a lot don't like detention. Some even goes as to hate detention. There was a co-student of mine before who hates detention to a point that he acted like he was being possessed by an evil spirit when the teacher gave him detention. He did what he did in order to, and I quote, 'move the teacher's feelings'. The act he pulled was so realistic that it did not only shift the teacher's emotions but it also scared the crap out of her! After a week the teacher requested for a transfer. As for the 'spirited student', he was forced by his parents to go visit a witch doctor to relieve him of his 'condition'. He also had an easy time for the rest of the year. Lucky Bastard!

Going back, as for me, I actually like detention. As long as it doesn't have to be everyday then I'm good. Detention is like an escape to reality. Why, you ask? Well, you see, when I'm outside I'm the bad ass; the one who gets the girl or chased by the girl. At my house, I'm the bitchy sister or the insolent daughter. With Spencer, I'm the best friend; the one who gets crazy in the mall with her; the one who can't resist her pout; the one who will do everything to make her happy; the one who is inl… ike… inlike with her. I mean, of course I like her. If I didn't then I wouldn't even be her friend. Like me and Madison, the bitch head cheerleader, I don't like her at all. Besides Spencer is so much better than Madison – Spencer's Hotter! You know, I'm saying all this in a friend sort of way. And I'm gay. (oh… you should have figured that out by now. Geez!) So, yeah, I can appreciate a hot girl when I see one. And Spencer, on a scale of 1 to 10, is no doubt a 20!

Hmm… Oh, yeah, as I was saying, I like detention once in awhile. But don't tell anyone because I just know that the teachers would looooove to send me here all the time. Anyway, detention provides that tranquil feeling because no one is allowed to talk. What do I do here? I write songs! Yeah, I know, given a wide selection of places to be inspired to write songs, I choose to stay in detention. Can I get any lamer than that? Well the truth is even though I like the silence when writing songs; I also like the fact that there are other people inside the room with me. I like watching people while they think no one is watching them. That sounds abit stalkerish but its not… really. I just like observing them. People can really surprise me. There are times that by just watching someone's mannerisms, I can write a lot about it.

However, today is different. I can't seem to focus on writing anything because my mind is occupied with what happened at art class. Carmen and Spencer's 'relationship' bugs the hell out of me.

Well, speaking of the devil – Carmen just entered detention. She nod at me and I nod back then she sat beside me.

When she was seated, I asked her, "What are you here for?"

"I was late for a class." She replied simply.

"Cool. Me too. Who's the teacher?"

"Mr. Gonzales."

"Haha. Same here. That nose really needs"

"to get a life." She finished for me.

We both laughed out loud so the teacher told us to be quiet. So instead of risking getting caught talking loudly, we decided to 'talk' using paper. She started first by writing, _'Spencer told me that you are a musician, that's cool.'_

'_Yeah, music is in my blood. My dad's a musician, my mom's a … I don't really know. LOL. What about you? Any hidden talent? Don't tell me you are actually an alien plotting some kind of invasion here on Earth. Dude, that's overrated'_

'_LOL. Not really. I'm an artist who draws and paints and stuff.'_

'_Really? Draw me! :)'_

'_Well, its not that easy XD'_

'_Aw… Come on! Show me what you got!'_

'_I'm afraid that I might not do you justice ;)'_

'… _are you flirting with me? O_o?'_

'_LOL. Is it working?'_

'_NO. LOL'_

'_Too bad. x_x Hey, I can show you one of my drawings.'_

'_Why would I be interested in a drawing that isn't me?'_

'_WOW! Your ego's big, huh? Wonder how you fit it through the door?'_

'_Its called confidence! ;)'_

'…_if you say so… But seriously this is, by far, the best drawing that I have, you might like it.'_

'_Hmm… alright let's see it. This better be worth my time. :)'_

She then produced a rolled paper from her bag and gave it to me. What I saw on that paper astound me. The drawing was of Spencer. It was drawn in a way that makes Spencer look angelic. She has the softest smile which lights up her face. It was beautiful.

"Wow" That was all the sound my mouth can produce. I was so focused on the drawing that I barely heard the sound of the bell ringing.

"This is really good." I told Carmen, while handing it back to her.

"Thanks. I'm planning on giving this to Spencer. Think she'll like it?" she asked shyly.

"She'll love that." I answered truthfully.

"Nice." She replied accompanied by the biggest grin that I've seen on her face so far.

When we round the corner, both of our cell phones rang indicating an incoming message. I flipped open my phone and read it out loud, "Party at my house. 7pm. Everyone is invited. From: Rodney."

"You going to that party?" She asked me as we get nearer the parking lot.

"Yeah, maybe." I answered nonchalantly.

"Will Spencer go?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll force her. So, yeah, she'll go."

"Cool. See you guys there then." She told me while walking away.

Looking at Carmen's retreating back, I can't help but feel mixed emotions. On one hand I am confused. Carmen had given a lot of hints suggesting that she likes Spencer as more than a friend – starting the conversation with Spencer's name included in the sentence, asking if Spencer will be at the party, bouncing every step of the way while knowing that Spence will be at the party, the _drawing_,,, oh boy, that drawing. Nothing screams 'I like you more than a friend' than that drawing. So, what's stopping her from making a move? She can win Spencer with those drawings or sketches or other paintings that she makes. It will be disgustingly romantic but Spencer likes that so it'll work.

On the other hand, I actually feel happy. If Carmen is going to pursue whatever she feels for Spencer then I would approve of her, not that Spence needs it, but I do know she values my opinions on stuff like this. How did I decide that so fast? I guess the _drawing_ won me over. Its not just because Spencer looks so beautiful in it but I know that making something look as good as that takes a lot of effort, time, talent, and dedication. If she can pull that off then I know she'll be good to Spencer – that's all that matters.

And on the third hand, which is obviously not my set of hands because I don't have a third hand… that would be handy though… hahaha handy! I crack myself up! Anyways, the third emotion I'm feeling is something new. I can't identify it. All I know is that it's a twinge in my heart. Every time I think of Carmen and Spencer together, which is what contemplating about right now, the twinge increases in size and doubles in intensity. And right now its really acting up.

**It hurts.**

When I walked to my car I saw Spencer standing beside it obviously waiting for me. She smiled at me and the twinge lessens. She has always that effect on me – she calms me down.

At that moment, I've made my decision.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Detention. So, I was thinking, we should go to Rodney's party." I said while opening the passenger's side door of my car for her to get in. Its no big deal. I do it all the time.

"Ash, you know that's not exactly my scene." She told me as she sat at the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, but this is the time for some partying Spence, please come with me… Please." I said still holding the passenger's door open. She can't say no to me.

She sighed. "Fine. Only because its you."

I gave her my most amazing smile and headed to the driver's seat. I turned on the engine and looked at her again. If Spencer wants Carmen then I will deliver her in a silver platter with mash potatoes and buttered vegetables on the side. And this party will be my first step in bringing them together. I drive off, paying no heed to the growing twinge in my heart.

**It hurts.** But I'll be alright.

I'll be alright.

I'll be alright.

… I _have_ to be alright.

**Author's Notes: **The bit about the student who acts like he was being possessed by an evil spirit was true – he was a schoolmate back in high school. The circumstances and results are a bit different but it was so hilarious… and inspirational that I have to write it. LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: So here is Chapter 4. This is like a filler chapter. I hope you still read it though. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere. Though that is what I wished for Santa to give to me.**

**~Ashley's POV~**

"Since you invited me to this party, you should be the one asking my parents' permission for me." Spencer told me while sitting in the passenger's seat of my car as I parked it at their driveway.

"Sure, Sure." I replied, feigning annoyance. To tell you the truth, I love the Carlins, well, except Glen but he has his moments, rare, but its there. And not to be boastful or anything but I know the Carlins love me too, especially Spencer's mom, Paula – she adores me. They are the coolest family that I have ever met. I vividly remember the time when Spencer came out to her family – she invited me. So, being the whipped best friend that I was, I came.

_~about 5 months ago~_

_The Carlins and I are eating dinner while chatting on how our day was. Everyone was talking away except I and Spencer who looks so nervous its like she was going to faint._

"_Are you gonna eat that?" Glen asked when he saw Spencer's plate is still full._

"_No." Spencer answered, giving the plate to Glen – he is such a pig, most of the time._

"_Score"_

"_Hun, are you ok?" Mrs. Carlin asked Spencer._

"_Yes, I'm ok… Actually, there is something that I have to tell you all." Spencer announced. The nervousness of Spencer increased tenfold because all of her family's eyes are on her. I squeezed her hand underneath the table for encouragement._

"_You are getting pale, Spence" Clay, Spencer's adoptive brother said._

"_Hun, you want to lie down first before you can tell us what's bothering you? I'm sure it can wait." Mr. Carlin said._

"_No, I'm ok. I just need to get this out in the open." With a wild beating heart, Spencer continued on to what she's saying. "Everyone, I'm… I… uhm…I'm gay."_

_What followed was a deafening silence which can match every deafening silence known to man. Spencer looked at her family and everyone was just staring at her. She told me afterwards that she wished that the ground could just swallow her right there and then._

_After a minute of silence, Spencer cannot take it anymore and she was about to stand and leave but Paula spoke first, accompanied with a smile on her face she said looking at the guys in the family, "I win! Pay up!"_

_Collective groans can be heard next as the 3 guys reached for their wallets and gave Paula 20 bucks each. Spencer and I, jaw slackened, stared at her family, disbelievingly. When she finally found her voice she said accusingly to her mother, "You bet on me being gay?"_

"_No. hunny, we already knew that you're gay. We just bet on the moment when you're going to come out to us." Paula answered._

"_I... you… I can't believe that you made a bet about my life. And for 20 bucks! I'm sure I'm worth more than that." Spencer said finally grasping the situation that she was not in trouble._

_Everyone laugh, and I can see the pure happiness and relief that came to Spencer's face. I released Spencer's hand underneath the table after giving it a final squeeze and drank some water. All of a sudden Paula spoke and asked Spencer, "So how long have you and Ashley been together?"_

_You know those shows where the characters spew out the liquid they are drinking because of being stunned – they look really funny. Then you experience it in real life and its not as fun as you think. Because not only will you accidentally hit somebody with the liquid, which is just nasty (however Glen was the one who got the end of my spewed drink so its fine by me) but it will also chock you, which will end up to copious coughing, and then it will go to your nose where its just plain disgusting and painful. _

_Yup. You're correct! That's what happened to me._

_Spencer on the other hand was fortunate enough to not be eating or drinking anything so after her brief 'gold fish moment' (you know, the opening and closing of the mouth, you gotta know that!) she gently patted my back so I will stop coughing._

"_Mom! We're not together." Spencer said while still patting my back._

"_Oh... I just thought… With you two being together all the time…And you just look so cute together" Paula said almost squealing like a little girl on the last part. _

"_Mom!"_

"_I'm sorry... Its just…I'm sorry for assuming like that."_

"_That's ok Mrs. C. Just remember next time ask those questions when I'm not drinking. I almost died. And I'm too young for that."_

"_Again, I'm sorry. You have to promise me though, Ashley, you will watch out for Spencer and make sure that she doesn't date a whore."_

"_Mom!" Spencer said, not believing that the word 'whore' came from her mother's mouth._

"_All I'm saying Spencer, I don't want you to be hurt."_

"_I'll do my best Mrs. C. You can count on me." Assuring Paula that, given a chance, I will protect Spencer from heart break._

_Laughter, relief, and love filled that dinner that night._

_~End of flashback~_

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Welcome home hunny and Ashley." Paula said when Spencer and I walked through the kitchen to where she is cooking.

"Hello Mrs. C. Whatever you're cooking smells good." I said to Paula. That's right, I have to work my Davies Charm to ask permission for Spencer. This wouldn't be too hard.

"Why thank you Ashley, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That would be really great Mrs. C. Oh, by the way, there will be a party tonight and I was hoping if I can take Spencer." I ask Paula with my dazzling smile.

"Where exactly is this party?"

"Just a couple of blocks, not too far, so you don't have to worry. Besides she's with me Mrs. C. I'll keep her safe."

"Well I don't doubt that." Paula told me with a smile – told you she adores me. After a few seconds of consideration, Paula caved. "Ok. Curfew is at 1 am."

"Thanks Mrs. C! Well, I better go and get. I'll see you at dinner. Bye Mrs. C, look hot Spence!" And with my mission accomplished I bolted out of there.

As I was about to shut the door I heard Paula saying, "You planned this didn't you." Followed by Spencer's laugh.

~a few hour after, Dinner at the Carlins~

_Knock knock knock_

………

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_

………

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_

….

I was about to knock again using a different beat when the door opened revealing a very hot looking Spencer. I told you before that on a scale of 1 to 10 she's a 20, right now she is at least 200.

"Ash, are you ok?" Spencer asked me talking me out from my staring and quite possibly, drooling.

"wha…I … just… you… you look hot." Ok. Did I say that out loud?

"Thanks. You look good too." She said while blushing profusely.

"I always do." Nice save Davies!

"Come in, Mom is waiting for you." Spencer told me while rolling her eyes. "I think she likes you more than me."

I laugh a little and went inside.

Through the whole dinner I keep spacing out because I was always staring at Spencer. It was not creepy at all! But hey, if you're here your eyes will probably be glued to her too. Damn HOT!

After dinner, Spencer and I said our goodnight/goodbyes to her family and so we are off to the party. This is going to be fun… and HOT.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the bit of filler. My thoughts have been jumbled this week and I can't work out the loose ends of the chapter about the party. Sadly, school is being demanding. Professors are being … professors. T_T**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to the victims and the victim's families of the Maguindanao Massacre. As a fellow countryman, I wish justice be serve were it is due and that no political crap will delay the punishment of the people who deserve to be punished! Please offer a silent prayer for everyone involved. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update but here it is now. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON. I do not own SON. I do not own SON. I have to repeat it to believe it. LOL. I also do not own the songs used in this fanfiction.**

~Ashley's POV~

_I know you want me_

_You know I want cha_

_I know you want me_

_You know I want cha_

When Spencer and I arrived at Rodney's beach house the place is already packed, the music is blasting, the living room/dance floor is already filled with sweaty dancers, and the couches are already occupied by making out-sex crazed-drunk teenagers.

"Ashley! Spencer! Over here!" A small brunette who kinda looks like me shouted as she motions us to come over to her. This girl is sitting on the lap of a guy who has big muscles. The guy is in turn sitting on a couch near the corner of the room.

Spencer and I came near them and I immediately sat on the empty seat opposite the girl and guy. Spencer, on the other hand, sat on my lap like she always does (when there are no more seats available) while I snake my arm around her waist like I always do (when she's sitting on my lap).

"Hey Kyla, Aiden" Spencer said smiling at the guy and the girl in front of us while I just nod my acknowledgement to them.

Right, let me introduce them to you. The small brunette who kinda looks like me is Kyla Woods, my step sister. She can really be annoying and I can really be a bitch to her but that doesn't change the fact that she is my baby sister and the only real family I have left (Of course my mother, Christine, doesn't count!). Despite all those arguments that we have, at the end of the day, I am still her sister and I will do everything to protect her. Besides, she has this life philosophy shit going on with her; she gives me advice on situations when I'm lost. Now, the guy that Kyla is sitting on – who looks like he takes steroids for breakfast, lunch and dinner, is Aiden Dennison, my best friend. We have known each other since we were in our mother's wombs, well, no, that's a lie, but it feels that way most of the time. We dated way way way back then I found out I was gay and he was ok with it so we stayed friends. Despite he's bulky exterior, he is really a softy, and as whipped to Kyla as can be.

"So ladies, what have you been up to? You guys are so late." Aiden ask me and Spencer using a suggestive tone.

"Oh. Yeah… we" Spencer started.

"got caught up in something. We didn't notice the time. And the situation we were in was so hot that I was having doubts of even coming here." I said cutting off Spencer, emphasizing on the words 'so hot' and winking suggestively at Aiden.

With what I said, I noticed Aiden visibly swallow and any moment soon I am expecting some drool. He is such a guy!

"Ugh, please too much information. Come on Aiden, let's get some drinks." Kyla said, taking Aiden's hand and dragging him to the general direction of the kitchen.

When they were out of sight I muffled my laugh on Spencer's shoulders blades while she slapped my arm and adjusted into my lap to face me.

"You are so cruel! Poor Aiden." She said to me.

"Its not my fault that his mind is always in the gutter when it comes to us. Besides, if he let me finish he would have known that the 'hot situation' we were in was eating the delicious Thai dinner your mom has prepared." I said, finishing it with another round of muffled laughter as Spencer joined in.

Just when we finished laughing and have some kind of control ever ourselves a string of familiar beats came blaring from the speakers.

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

I love this song! I have to dance! So I dragged Spencer to the dance floor.

_Turn the lights off in this place_

_And she shines just like a star_

_And I swear I know her face_

_I just don't know who you are_

We found a spot on the dance floor as the first few lyrics of the verse started to be heard. We began moving our bodies together. Slow at first, then building up momentum and moving faster in accordance to the beat.

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under a spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop…_

_I just can't stop…_

Spencer has always been the shy kind of girl when it comes to dancing at parties or clubs but what other people don't know is that she is really a great dancer. She had her hands up over her head while she was moving her slender hips in a very sensual way while still keeping up with the beat. Given that what she wore tonight brings every asset that she has, out - I can't take my eyes of her! Is it just me or is it getting a bit hot in here?

_I can feel her on my skin_

_I can taste her on my tongue_

Suddenly, there is this rude guy that cut my vision of the very sexy Spencer. The douchebag cut between me and Spencer and started dancing with her. I was about to push him out of the way but Spencer successfully went around the guy, held my hips possessively and moved really close to me so that no one will be able to cut in.

_She wants to own me_

_Come closer_

_She says, "come closer"_

Spencer began trail her hands up from my hips to my shoulders, settling her arms around my neck as I instinctively brought my hands to her hips. When the second verse of the song was about to finish she leaned into me and whispered some lyrics into my ear: "_Come Closer… Come Closer."_ That's HOT!!! Fire fire fire fire!!

_And I just can't bring myself no way_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop…_

_I just can't stop…_

Spencer pulled away slightly and our eyes locked. We dance very closely occasionally brushing our bodies together while still keeping eye contact.

_I just can't stop…_

_I just can't stop…_

_I just can't stop…_

_Come closer_

Surprisingly, when the last few lines of the song were playing, Spencer pulled me closer to her, our bodies touching entirely, our face inches apart. She was looking directly at me, her eyes telling me something that I cannot decipher then she mumbled _"Come closer"_ in sync with the last line of the song. I was hypnotized. My breathing became labored. I feel like time froze and suddenly the only person I can see is Spencer. Nothing else – No one else mattered other than Spencer.

I was about to lean into her when suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I was snapped back to reality and I turned my head to see Carmen, standing before me, smiling. It turns out there are still other people in the room. Time did not freeze.

"May I cut in?" She said.

I didn't even look at Spencer as I detangled myself from her and I smiled back at Carmen and said, "Sure, go ahead."

Without looking back I went directly in a bathroom and locked the door. With a hand on my chest, I tried to compose myself. When my breathing came back to normal I looked up and saw myself in the mirror. I was here to set Spencer and Carmen up, not dance with Spencer.

I just stared at myself for a good five minutes then I _tried_ to smile. I need to get my head in the game and not fool around. I keep telling myself, "Keep your eyes on the price."

I hope whatever psychology I'm putting myself into works because sometimes I can't help but wonder…

_Who does the price belong to?_

**Author's Notes: I just added the disclaimer for the songs. Credit goes to Pitbull and Ne-yo for the songs Calle Ocho and Closer, respectively. Please don't Sue!! By the way, I really didn't intend to use the whole song Closer, if your wondering why some lyrics are missing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. Our internet connection got cut off, so I wasn't able to post. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON. T_T**

**~Ashley's POV~**

I came out of the bathroom with renewed determination – I need to get Spencer and Carmen together.

To tell you the truth (and Spencer doesn't know this) I have only tried once to set people up and that didn't end well. It was way back in first year. You see this chick ex-friend of mine, Kelly, asked me to set her up with a girl we met at a club. Being a good friend, naturally, I agreed – what harm can it do, right? So, I talked to the girl, put a good word for Kelly and shit, I even got the girl's number and gave it to Kelly. So we started hanging out as a trio, all the while telling this girl how wonderful and amazing Kelly is. When the 'right time' came, as Kelly put it, she asked the girl to go out with her to the movies and dinner – I was very happy for them that I patted my back for a job well done, it was a hard feat but I did it. At about 11:30 in the evening I received a call from Kelly telling me to get out of my bed and see her at my front door. I was confused as to why she's there but then, I thought, maybe her date went super that she can't wait for the next day to tell me the detail. So, you can imagine my shock when I opened the front door and received a slap on the face courtesy of Kelly's right hand – she had been crying. She then started bitching about things that I didn't quite get because of too much shock. Then she walked away and turned back saying: "_She is the first girl that I really really like and she just has to be in love with you." _With that, she walked out of my gate - out of my life. I tried talking to her but she just ignored me, so I gave up after 2 months of trying. You see, being ignored is bad for my ego. Some drama huh?

Anyways, I just hope I don't screw this up for Spencer. I can't live with myself if she ignores me – it will be like dying.

After a brief walk down memory lane, I looked at the dance floor and I found Carmen dancing with a girl who is not Spencer. _What the fuck? _After she stole Spencer from _me_ while we were dancing, she goes dancing with another girl? I thought she likes Spencer. What the hell! Damn! This will be harder than I thought.

I searched the whole house for Spencer but didn't see her in any of the rooms. I then went to my car and retrieve my hoodie from the back seat and went down to the beach. After a minute of walking I finally found her under the foot bridge.

"Hey! Not enjoying the party?" I said sitting next to her on the sand, placing my shoes near her disregarded once.

"I told you this is not my scene. You disappeared on me." Spencer told me while playing with the sand near her feet.

"Sorry about that, but I just saw the opportunity of you and Carmen getting together on the dance floor so I bailed. So, why is it that she's inside the house and you're here?"

"Ugh, some girl came between us and danced with Carmen. Apparently, they know each other and haven't seen each other in awhile, so I gave them a chance to catch up." She told me, her voice not masking the sadness that she feels.

"Hmm… I see. You shouldn't have let them catch up. You should have just dance really close to Carmen. I'm sure she would never be able to resist you. I know, I won't be able to." I told her with a genuine smile.

She looked at me, smiled, and turned back to looking at the water – her smile fading instantly.

Damn! She is gloomier than I expected. Carmen can actually do this to Spencer? I'm gonna skin Carmen alive when I see her next time! But before that, I have to deal with this gloomy Spencer. It breaks my heart to see her like this. Hmm… what to do? What to do? AHA! I scooped a handful of sand then poured it on Spencer's back – inside her shirt. I immediately stood up and created a small distance between us.

"What the… ASH!" She scolded me, her face red with annoyance.

I just smiled at her and said, "You were so concentrated at, I don't know, maybe trying to divide the sea into half like Noah, so I can't resist. You might actually do it if I didn't interfere. And…"

I didn't even get to finish my monologue because she was on her feet and she started chasing me. She was a girl with a grudge so I started running for my life – when she catches me, I'm dead. We were running around for about 3 minutes when she finally caught up with me and tackle me to the ground where she ended up on top of me. Since I still love to live I kept on struggling, hoping that she might let me go. She then pinned both my wrist on the sand using her hands then pressed her body into me to stop me from squirming under her. We just stayed like that for about a minute, our eyes locked onto each other, as we're trying to catch our breath.

Spencer was the one who first broke the silence by saying, "First, it was Moses who parted the sea; Second, putting sand inside my shirt is very very rude and that kind of crime will not go unpunished; and third…" She stopped talking for a second and I thought she was really mad at me. But then she smiled and continued, "…_thanks_, I needed that." She finished by giving my cheek a kiss then settled her head at the top my chest, let go of my wrists, and put her arms on my side. I proceeded by wrapping my arms around her waist, letting them rest on her lower back.

"I'm happy to help." I told her, kissing her forehead.

We stayed in comfortable silence for some time neither of us caring where we are. These comfortable silences are what I love about my friendship with Spencer. We can be in a room and not talk but we never get tired of each other's presence. I never felt this deep connection with any other person before. The sound of her steady breathing regulates mine. Her stable heartbeat is like a melody to my ears. Her body heat fills me with warmth. Her touch calms me and excites me at the same time. Her…

"I'm thirsty." Way to ruin my moment Spence!

"Lots of water in the sea" was my smart-ass reply.

She slapped my arm then sat up by my side - I already miss her warmth. She started to shiver so I, too, sat up and wrapped my arm around her in a way that she is snuggled by my side while both our bodies are inside the hoodie

"Seriously Ash, I'm thirsty." She insisted.

"And I told you that there's lots of wa…"

"I want a soda."

"Really? That's great."

"I really really want a soda." I know what's she's playing at – she wants me to get the drink for her. Well, two can play this game.

"That's really really great."

"I wouldn't be thirsty if you hadn't provoked me into running after you."

"No, you wouldn't be thirsty if you didn't go all maniac and chased me."

"You still owe me for the sand you put in my shirt."

"…" Right, I forgot about that.

She then lifted her head and whispered into my ear, "Ash, I said you still owe me for the sand you put in my shirt."

"…" I'm fighting a loosing battle here.

She laid her head at the crock of my neck and I can feel a smile forming on her lips. "I want a Pepsi, Ash." She said in a bit muffled voice.

Sighing, I finally gave in. "Ok. Fine Fine."

I let her go and stood up. I offered my hand so that she can stand too and we both walked back under the foot bridge.

"Wait for me here." I told her while removing my hoodie. I tossed the hoodie to her then collected my shoes and started walking back to the house.

When I reached the house, a lot of people are still up and about. Of course, most of them are drunk as hell, but still, you have to admire their determination to party. Anyway, I made my way into the kitchen and was thankful that there are still sodas left. I grabbed two and was about to go back out when I heard my name being called. I turn around and came face to face with Carmen.

"Hey, I was looking for you." She told me.

"Oh, why?" Because I was not looking for you. But since you're here I can now skin you alive for making Spencer unhappy.

"I was just wondering if you have seen Spencer."

"Maybe I have…"

"I just wanted to apologize for ignoring her when I saw my friend. I just really miss my friend. But I really want to hang out with her. So…" She said while scratching the back of her neck.

I eyed her carefully and, well, this is another chance for them to get together. After debating with myself I gave her the sodas and told her, "Spencer is down at the beach, under the foot bridge. She's thirsty, so take those with you. I'm telling you right now, don't ever ignore her like that again. She deserves so much better. Ok? Don't screw this up."

She nod and headed out the back door down to the beach. I went to the patio, where you can see the foot bridge and looked at Carmen's retreating form. When she finally arrived under the foot bridge, I can tell that Spencer wasn't expecting her. And even though I can't see Spencer's smile, I know, by her actions, that she was very pleased to see Carmen. After a few more seconds, I headed back in the house to give them privacy.

Yes, privacy.

That's what I keep on telling myself in order to mask the truth that I _can't_ look at them when they are happy together.

_It hurts too much._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: So, since our internet is not available and I can't even research, I decided to write another chapter. I got tired of playing DOTA so here is chapter 7. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON. *sigh***

~Ashley's POV~

I went to the kitchen again and beer seems more appealing to me now. I grabbed three bottles of beer and headed to the rooms. To be honest, it takes a dozen bottles of beer for me to get drunk but I don't want to be selfish, so three will have to do. I saw Kyla sitting on one of the couch in the study room so I decided to join her.

"Yo! Where is your extra appendage?" I ask Kyla sitting at the couch adjacent to her then downing half of my first beer.

"Extra appendage?" She asked me as if I was crazy.

"Aiden."

"Oh… he's just getting drinks. And you're the one to talk. Where is _your_ extra appendage?"

"I don't have an extra appendage."

"Spencer."

"She is not my extra appendage."

"Whatever, you two are always together, well, except now. So, where is she?"

"She's with Carmen at the beach."

"Who's at the beach?" Aiden, out of nowhere, suddenly appeared with two sodas and one huge plate of French fries.

"French fries!" I immediately took the plate off his hand and started eating. I absolutely love french fries! Nothing scream juck food more than french fries! There are lots of ways to cook french fries but I really liked the baked ones. These french fries that Aiden brought, however, are just cooked in oil and served with salt or something that makes it salty because the white grains are bigger than that of salt. It's a bit more salty for other people but this is just the way I like it.

"I brought that for Kyla."

I looked at him with puppy dog eyes then I turned to Kyla using the same eyes.

After 8 seconds. "You can have it." Both Aiden and Kyla said at the same time.

I smiled at them and continued devouring the fries and drinking my beer. After I finished eating half of the fries and drinking one beer, I started to feel giddy – first sign of getting drunk. I ignored it because I know that I can handle my drink well and I only had one beer. One beer! No one can be drunk after just one beer! No one! That's just crazy!

"So Ashley, what's with the need for comfort food?" What is Aiden talking about?

"What are you talking about Aiden?" I asked Aiden, feeling a bit irritated.

"Well, you're inhaling the fries like there's no tomorrow and your gulping down the beer in the same matter. So, put two and two together and I got four!"

"Wow! I'm amaze that you actually know the answer to that." I told Aiden with a teasing smile. "Why? Do I have to be in some funk to eat french fries?" I said going back to defending my eating habits before drinking down my second beer.

"By the way you're eating it, then yes!"

"I'm fine." I said, half heartedly, while eating more fries and drinking half of my second beer. The truth is, I know Aiden is right about fries being my comfort food. I just feel really down when I wasn't the one who gave Spencer the soda. With everything that happened today I actually forgot that I was here to set them up.

"No, you're not fine. What's up, Ash?" Kyla asked me, sitting at the arm of the chair I'm sitting on and rubbing my back.

"I just feel sad, I guess." I said after jugging down my second beer and eating three fourths of the fries. "You see, Spencer has the hots for Carmen and she asked me to help her get Carmen. That's what I'm doing right now - I'm helping. But then everytime I see them together, I feel like shit." When did my tongue get so loose? Am I drunk already after just two beers? "But Spencer needs help so I obliged and you know I will do everything for my girl." _My_ _girl? _Where did that come from? I hope they did not catch that. "You see here is what happened…" So I told them everything that happened at school and at Spencer's house and at the beach today complete with hand gestures and exaggerated expressions. They just sat there and listened to whatever I was saying. Meanwhile, I was multi tasking – I was eating the rest of the fries and downing my third beer. By the end of my monologue I know I was drunk.

"…that is why I am here drinking beer and eating french fries and talking to you two." I finishes sulking in a sulking manner.

"Why did you agree to that when you know that it will hurt you?" Kyla asked me.

"Because she is whipped to Spencer." Aiden replied for me. Fuck you Aiden! I am not whipped!

"I am not whipped! You are whipped!" Yeah, when I'm drunk I get defensive.

"I am kinda whipped." Aiden admitted, making gooey with Kyla. Uhg, I feel like vomiting and its not because of the beer.

"Please, spare me the mushy shit. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You're just jealous that you don't have someone you can be all mushy with." Kyla said, while crawling on Aiden's lap.

"No! I'm a bad-ass! I don't need sappy stuff in my life. All I need is"

"Spencer." Aiden told me, a knowing smile on his face.

Suddenly, the opening of my empty bottle of beer looks really interesting. "… Its just… I have never seen her be all over another girl before." I told them, misery lacing my voice. "She had flings before but none of them made her sad to a point of brooding or giddy with excitement or…" I sighed and continued, "None of them made her really really happy. More than happy when…" I can't finish that sentence.

"when she's with you?" Kyla finished for me.

"Yeah." I said meeting Kyla's eyes.

"Do you love her Ashley?" I was about to go all defensive again and say 'of course I love her, she's my friend' but the look Kyla and Aiden is giving me is so sincere that I know that the least I can do is tell them the truth.

"Yes." I suddenly feel tears running down my eyes. I know that this is embarrassing beyond belief especially after declaring awhile ago that I am bad-ass but somehow the tears keep falling and I can't stop it – I don't want to stop it. Aiden and Kyla are immediately on my sides; Kyla embracing me in a sideways hug while Aiden rubbing my back. This is only the second time that I cried ever since I became a teenager – the first time was when my father died.

I'm crying because I'm sad that Spencer is finding happiness somewhere else. I'm crying because I'm happy that I finally understand what I have been feeling. And I'm crying because I'm in love with my best friend.

Happiness and Sadness all laced to being in love.

Some drama huh?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Two things. First, thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them and it brightens up my cloud filled day. Thank you so so so much! Second, there is still no NET in the house (darn it) so again this chapter is late. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON.**

~Ashley's POV~

Have you ever had hangover?

Have you felt that severe pain wherein you feel like your head is going to spit into two or more pieces or explode like a volcano with a vengeance? That every sound or light intensifies the pain and you just want to shut your eyes and sleep until its all rainbows and sunshine again?

I have experienced it… BEFORE! But not now! HAHA! Take that! Which brings me to the _happy feeling_ I'm, well, feeling right now. You see, there is only one instance in my continuing and very dramatic life that I have experience hangover. That was the first time that I drunk beer with my friends and when I woke up I was grumpy, my head was killing me and I stink from the smell of alcohol on me. This brings me to the miraculous 'no more hangovers after drinking' period I am in now. After that day I still drink and when I want to, I drink a lot, but I never woke up with hangover again. It almost seems like the first hangover was a vaccine for immunity from other impending hangovers in my life for my future existence. I know you're jealous. Well, that's life for you. Some people are just luckier than others. Me? I'm lucky. You? Not so much. Wow. This ego boost parade is starting up early and I feel another rush of this_ happy feeling_ come pass me. I think this will be a lovely day.

As I tried to move and stretch my arms I notice that I can't move my left arm and my left hand feels warm – like there is a warm… uh… thing enveloping it. So I slowly opened my eyes and low and behold, all is see is long blond hair.

What the hell?!

Who is this person? Why is he/she here? God, I hope he/she is a she. If this is a guy, damn, I'm done with that… ew! Ok, for my sanity, I'll pretend that this person is a she. And I mean, long blond hair! Doesn't that say anything? Hmm… there are other guys who can sport long hairs and still manage to maintain them in a way that they are silky to the touch and smells really good like coconut. Coconut? This person is definitely a she! No guy will use a coconut scented shampoo; that's just too gay for them. Oh my… Is this Aiden? Aiden has finally given in to his inner femininity and I'm… spooning him? Huh? Aiden is a bulky rock (I'm not yet that cruel. Give me a little credit, I just woke up!) not a… slender yet curvaceous, very sexy person. Yup, this is definitely a girl. Besides, even if Aiden uses coconut scented shampoo, he has short brown hair. Unless he dyed his hair and put extensions I think you're being silly Davies!

I smile at this then frowned after a few seconds.

This still doesn't explain the presence of this girl in my arms. Not that It's bothering me or anything. Not when the smell of her hair is intoxicating me making it impossible to turn my head the other way and smell anything else. Not when the warmth her body is radiating fills the small space between us and makes me feel fuzzy inside. Not when I pull my left hand from under her neck away a little and the soft, warm hand holding my left hand tightens and it seems like she doesn't want to let go – neither can I. Not when I can hear her breathing and cute snoring and it sedates me. Not when I look at her body and I think that whoever this girl is, she's sexy as hell!

It doesn't bother me at all.

Not when I look at her and she is wearing one of _my_ insanely large T-shirts. Not when I peek under the blanket covering us and I see that the shirt has ridden up and she is only sporting panties. Not when I think she is not wearing a bra. Not when I look at my outfit and I was only wearing my bra and boy shorts. HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT!

No I'm not bothered.

Who is this girl? Why is wearing that? What happened last night? Did _anything_ happened to us last night? Why can't I remember? Fuck. My brain is still not working properly yet. Well, at least I'm in my room. But that doesn't make me feel better. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

Nope, not bothered at all!!!

The knowledge of our choice of clothing doesn't even alarm me as close as to the panic I'm feeling right now when I reevaluate what I have been thinking about this unknown girl. Why does it feel good to be here? I don't even know this girl? Why am I contented? Who is she? This doesn't make sense. The only person capable of doing this to me is...

My inner rants were interrupted by the blondie suddenly stirring and turning around to face me.

"Spencer." A smile instantly forming on my lips when I saw that it was Spencer who I have been spooning all along.

"Hmm… five minutes and I'll be up… five minutes… fi… nites." A very sleepy Spencer mumbled at me while snuggling into me and placing her head just on top of my chest.

That's so CUTE! I chuckled and put my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. I decided to just let her sleep and let me enjoy her presence. I mean, come on, I do not have the will power to pull away from her.

And once again, the familiar _happy felling_ is running through me and I can't help but sigh in contentment. After minutes of blissful silence, my mind decided to function and right now it's questioning the fact that I am on my bed – with Spencer none the less. I didn't even know how I got here. Strange… the only thing I remember is going to the party, dancing with Spencer, going to the beach to find Spencer, going back to the kitchen to get some sodas, running into Carmen, wanting to skin Carmen alive, feeling like shit upon seeing Carmen and Spencer together, talking to Kyla and Aiden, drinking beer, eating french fries…

_~Flashback~_

"_Do you love her Ashley?" I was about to go all defensive again and say 'of course I love her, she's my friend' but the look Kyla and Aiden is giving me is so sincere that I know that the least I can do is tell them the truth._

"_Yes."_

_~End of Flashback~_

…admitting to myself and to others that I am in love with my best friend, that I am in love with Spencer.

I look down at Spencer's peaceful face and I just had to smile. There is that _happy feeling_ again.

But this still doesn't explain me, sleeping on my bed. Last time I remember, I admitted my feelings to Aiden and Kyla when we were at Rodney's beach house. So, how did I end up here?

I shut my eyes and rack my brain as to what happened after my confession. As I recall I had been crying and Aiden and Kyla where comforting me and I was drunk and…

I opened my eyes, my lips becoming dry, and the only word that comes out my mouth is, "SHIT."

_~Flashback~_

_Crying makes me feel happy and sad at the same time. Happy because I am proud of myself that I voiced what I have been feeling for so long. And sad because this is the first and last time I will voice this out knowing that this can never be reciprocated. Its like a few minutes of hello, of acknowledgement, and a long awaited and long lasting goodbye. I don't know what came over me. Ok, I do. I am drunk. So it was probably the drink giving me this sudden burst of bravery to say what I really feel. As they say 'drunken words are honest words'. I feel myself relax as the sob lessens and Kyla's embrace loosens._

_She looks at me and asks, "What are you going to do now, Ash?"_

_I just shrug and answered, "What can I do? Spencer obviously likes Carmen… there is nothing I can do about it."_

"_Are you going to still help them get together?" Aiden asked me, still stroking my back a little._

"_Yes… No… I honestly don't know." I said, feeling frustrated, hiding my face on my faced up palms._

"_You should stop playing Cupid to them, Ash." Kyla said in a soft but forceful voice. "This is actually the first time that you told me you were in love, granted that I wasn't there when you and Aiden were together, but I think this is the first time that you have been in love with a girl. I don't think you should play a martyr because this is important to you. In a way this is your first love. And first loves should always be memorable. When you look back at it you should feel ecstatic because your first love was always the one who wakes you up when you sleep through your art class; your first love always waits by your car after school even if you have detention; your first love has the ability to brighten your day with just a smile; your first love is the girl of your dreams; your first love is your best friend; your first love is Spencer Carlin."_

_I looked at Kyla then at Aiden. I can tell that Aiden agrees with Kyla because he is giving me this look which is telling me that I should believe Kyla._

"_I know Ky, I know that this is special. I feel that this is special. To tell you the truth this is something that I haven't felt before and it scares me. I don't know if I should go with it and tell Spencer how I really feel, risk our friendship, risk hearing the words 'I like Carmen more', risk not being with her because it all becomes awkward after. Or I can just admire from afar and prevent all those things and still stay close to her. I don't think there is much to risk if I choose to suppress my emotions."_

"_You will be risking a broken heart if you do nothing because everytime you see her with Carmen a piece of your heart will give away."_

"_I will be risking a broken heart whether or not I say it or I don't. The difference is I still get to be near her if I don't say it."_

_  
"No. The difference is you would know that you have at least told her how you feel." Aiden said, finally cutting in my conversation with Kyla. "You won't have to dwell on the should have, would have and could haves, of fantasizing about what will happen if you just said it. You will set yourself free and feel a weight be lifted off your shoulders. The ball will be on her court and she can do whatever she wants to do with it. Rejection be damned because that is not the point of telling her you love her. The point is making her know how you feel."_

"_I don't think I can do that. I don't think I can risk her leaving me. She is my best friend."_

"_Exactly! She is your best friend. She can understand, she will understand." Kyla said with much conviction._

"_Our relationship will never be the same again after I say it. I don't think I can take that."_

"_But what if it changes for the better? What if she actually has feelings for you too? What if she was just waiting for the right time, the right moment where she can tell you how she feels?"_

"_We have been best friends for over a year, I think if she has feelings for me she would have told me sooner and not recruit me into making Carmen hers."_

"_I think she is just waiting for a sign from you, Ash." Aiden said in a very peaceful manner. "Maybe she is just testing you with Carmen in the picture - see how you react. It will seem like a cruel and crazy thing to do but who says love is rational."_

_I looked at Aiden as if he grew another head and said, "And why would you think that?"_

"_Because the look she gives you when you are somewhat preoccupied is the same look I have been giving Kyla ever since I found out I am in love with her."_

_I stared at Aiden, mouth agape, eyes round. I can't believe Aiden just told me that. And not just the Kyla bit. Because of so much going on in my mind I just let it slide. If what he is saying is true then I actually have a shot at this. I know Aiden will never lie about something like this to make me feel better. We have known each other for far too long for me to distinguish his lie from the truth and I say he is telling the truth. I just hope that his observations are right._

_I stood up, kissed Aiden on the cheek and hugged Kyla. "Thanks." I told them both before making my way out the study room and walking towards the back door at the kitchen. The last thing that I heard from them was a collective shout of, "Go get your girl!" My girl? My girl. I like the sound of that especially if my girl is equal to Spencer Carlin._

_I exited the house and walked to the beach with one destination in mind – the foot bridge. As I was walking, my heart is pounding so loud that I worry that Spencer will hear it when I finally see her. My mind is working overtime and it is making a speech in preparation for my incoming doom or triumph. I can't even control my breathing because I am too nervous._

_Ok… Just breathe in then breath out, Davies. Breathe in, breathe out. That's it. You would have to remember how to breathe if you want to talk because you can't talk if you are already dead. And that will be a silly way to die… I mean, you died because you forgot to breathe – that's just sad. Well dying is generally a sad subject but still… Why the hell am I thinking of dying. I'm not gonna die! I'm too young to die and…_

_I think I just died._

_In front of me are Spencer and Carmen facing each other while sitting under the foot bridge. Carmen is leaning into Spencer and Spencer doesn't even blink or show any hesitation. Carmen is leaning in closer and closer and… I feel sick._

_I threw up._

_You might think that this is an over reaction at my part… maybe it is. But the thing is whenever I feel betrayed, mislead or out of control I throw up. This had been my reaction to some situations since I can remember._

_Apparently, my little episode caught the two's attention and they hurried by my side. Spencer rubbed my back as I continually throw up. Normally, I won't let anyone see me like this because it signifies weakness but they just caught me by surprise that I wasn't even able to hide or move. When I finished throwing up I looked up and all I can see are a pair of concerned, sparkling blue eyes._

_I wiped my mouth using the tissue that Carmen miraculously produced then said, "Uhm… Sorry to uhm… I was just walking and I felt really sick and I…"_

_I was cut mid rant by Spencer, "Are you ok? Do you feel better now?"_

"_Uh… yeah, I'm good… Yeah…I'll just go." I turned around and started to walk away which was a bad idea on my part because I collapsed. Somehow my legs haven't gotten the clue that it was time for me to go back to the house and, I don't know, drink more beer I guess._

"_Oh… you don't feel ok." Spencer told me as she reached for my arm and gently tugged me up my feet. She then slung my arm around her shoulder and started guiding me to the house. "Come on, I'll bring you home."_

"_No… I'm fine. You stay here and… look Carmen is here." I told her with just enough conviction to let her know that I'll be fine._

"_Oh, right." Spencer said like she actually forgot that Carmen was there. She turned to Carmen and continued, "Hey, I have to go. I have to bring Ashley back to her house. I'm… uhm… sorry."_

"_Its cool. I had a good time. I'll walk you back to the house." Carmen answered Spencer, shrugging yet smiling._

_Now I actually feel bad. I just ruined their moment! When I came looking for them I know I made up my mind that I will tell Spencer how I feel but… not like this. Not when her face expressed certainty when Carmen was leaning into her. Not when that happened in front of my face. I can't do that. I can't tell her how I feel._

_After that everything happened in a blur. From Spencer taking me back to my house, to the difficulty she has experienced when trying to change my clothes, both of us sleeping on my bed – I felt like it happened so fast, that or I just felt really numb._

_~End of Flashback~_

I look at Spencer's face again and I can't help but feel my chest physically tighten. This would probably be the last time I can be this close to her. After this I will have to distance myself from her and focus on getting Carmen and her together. I sighed and did what every person in love with their best friend does – I let her snuggle into me as I pull her tighter and closer to me. I will try to enjoy the last moments of this closeness to Spencer because I might never get a chance again. I guess, Kyla was right, first loves should be memorable. Unfortunately for me, this is the closest I can ever get into making my first love memorable.

_Happy feeling __**gone.**_

**Author's Note: The hangover thing is actually my own experience. After my very first hangover I never felt it again. No matter how much I drink, when I woke up I don't feel the sickening pain of hangover. I hope this continues. (hehehe) It helps especially when I have classes the next day. n_n**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: The net is back on! Yehey!!!! So here is the 9****th**** chapter, Enjoy! Oh, by the way, thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Also, sorry if this is late…I am currently making another story and I can't get that out of my mind that's why it was difficult to write this. (You can tell… well, I can. T_T)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON. **

I'm a ninja.

Well, not really, but still…I should be a ninja.

I have mastered the art of concealment – hiding using the environment as my helper. I have mastered the art of stealth – going from one place to another without being detected. My agility is at its highest – being able to move fast – run, jump, dodge, and duck. Darkness is now surrounding me making me invisible and heightening my senses.

I am a ninja. I… oww… my eyes!

"What the hell are you doing hiding inside your closet? And with the lights off?" Kyla asked me, looking utterly confused.

"Shhh… Don't shout! Come on." I said as I drag Kyla inside the closet and shut the door behind me making it dark again.

After a beat…

"Is this a gay thing, like reliving the 'hiding inside the closet' thing, because I don't really qualify and…"

"Hush Kyla, lower your voice and no, this is not that." I said, with a hush tone.

"Why are you here then? And why do I need to whisper?" Kyla asked in an equally hush voice.

"I'm practicing my ninja skills." I told her in a very proud yet soft voice.

"Oh…" Kyla said in the normal volume of her voice.

"Shh… be quiet!"

"Sorry, I mean, 'ohh…'" Kyla said, lowering her voice again.

After another beat…

"Why are you tapping your inner ninja now?" Kyla asked me.

"I told you I'm practicing it. You never know when it will come in handy. I practice it ones and awhile so that I won't get rusty." I answered.

"Ok… Good… Yeah. Don't want you to get rusty and all…" After about 2 seconds of silence, Kyla burst out laughing.

I covered her mouth and chastise her by saying, "What the hell! I told you to be quiet! I don't need you jeopardizing my mission!"

She removed the hand covering her mouth and said, "Ok…ok… sorry."

After about 5 seconds…

Kyla burst out laughing again! What the… I can't believe her!

Before I can even cover her mouth again, she stepped back and put both her hands on guard in front of her as a defense if I ever try to cover her mouth again. She stopped laughing for about a second before resuming and this time she was down on her knees and holding her belly. It took only 5 more seconds and she in already down on the floor laughing like there is no tomorrow.

How dare you, Kyla!

I gave my most deadly look, well, not that it mattered because its dark and all, and I walked out of the closet. Of course, I peeked outside a little before I fully walked out of the door and sat down on my bed – a ninja can never be too careful.

After about a minute or two, Kyla emerged from my closet and sat beside me while wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes. By this time I was sitting at the middle of my bed, reading a magazine.

"Wow. That was awesome, Ash." Kyla told me after sitting at the side of my bed.

In turn, I gave her my annoyed look as a response.

"You have to give me a bit of credit here. The last time you did that I burst out laughing after just a second. I think I lasted 5 seconds this time." She told me, feeling really proud of herself.

Again, I didn't say anything, just rolled my eyes and went back to reading the magazine.

"So, who are you hiding from now?"

"I'm not hiding from anyone. I told you I was practicing."

"Yeah, right. Last time you did that, you were hiding from the chick that wouldn't leave you alone because you are her 'destined lover'" Kyla said, sniggering.

I glared at her and replied, "That was a long time ago! Besides, that girl seems alright at the club. I didn't know she has a few screws in her head loose."

"Yeah, well, they always seem alright when they are inside the club." Kyla said, looking thoughtful for awhile. After 5 minutes of silence, Kyla said, "Oh… right, I remember why I came here. Spencer called awhile ago..."

With that said, Kyla got my full attention. "What did she say? What did she want?"

"Well, she asked for you, but then I can't find you so she said she was just going to come over."

"WHAT!! And you tell me this just now? When will she be here?"

"She called like 15 minutes ago so she would probably be here in about…" Just then the doorbell rang, "…now."

"Shit!" I said under my breath and walked back to my closet, before shutting the door I told Kyla, "Tell her I'm out! That I'm shopping or something." Then I shut the door.

"But… your car is outside…How can you go shopping when you don't have a car to go around with?" I heard Kyla said through the closed closet door.

I opened the door again and said, "Tell her I brought the other car with me" That being said, I shut the door again.

"But you don't like that car…"

"Just make something up and get her out of here as fast as you can!" I said through the closed door.

"But…"

"Hey!" There is that voice! Spencer's here.

"Hey Spencer!" I heard Kyla say using her 'I'm so guilty' voice. Kyla… Kyla… Kyla… What am I going to do with you.

"Sorry I just let myself in. So, what are you doing in Ashley's room?" I heard Spencer asked Ky.

"Oh…I'm just… borrowing some CDs."

"You do know that World War 3 will ensue if you get caught right?" Oh… how true is that!

"Well, I never get caught. Last time I came in and borrowed her Nickleback CD, she didn't even notice it missing." Kyla you're so dead!

"Well…when she finds out… goodluck!" Yea… she'll need that and a whole lot more! When I get out of this closet I will…

"So… Ash is not here. Sorry." Kyla said, convincing enough.

"Oh… can I just uh… wait around here? Is that ok?" Somehow, I hear a hint of sadness in Spencer's voice.

"Well, she might be gone awhile… "

"Oh…"

After a beat…Kyla finally spoke, "Uhm… Come on… Let's wait in the kitchen. I'm kinda hungry anyway."

I hear light footsteps walking away from the closet and I feel like shit. I moved further inside my closet and sat myself at the corner with my back pressed up against the wall.

You probably notice that I am hiding from Spencer. The thing is, after my little epiphany and almost confession last Friday night and the snuggling on yesterday morning, I decided to clear my head. By clearing my head, I mean hiding from Spencer. Before she fully woke up yesterday, I headed out and went for an hour and a half drive around town basically avoiding every place that Spencer might suddenly show up. When I came back, she was gone but she left me a note asking why I was not there when she woke up and that I should call her – I never did. She tried calling me the whole day yesterday and early this morning but I still didn't answer my phone. I know, what I'm doing might be cruel but you have to understand, _I am hurt_. Ok, that doesn't sound like me, but just let it slide this time. When I saw Spencer and Carmen together at the beach, it feels like a slap on my face or a punch to my gut to know that what I was too blind to see before will never be mine now because I was too late to realize it.

"Tell me what happened. NOW!" Kyla's booming voice interrupted my inner rant as she opened the closet door.

I just sighed and bow my head in defeat – this sucks!

I guess my actions spoke a thousand words because all of a sudden Kyla was sitting beside me the same position as I am, and I can tell that she is just waiting for me to speak.

I sighed again and told her what happened when I when down to the beach last Friday night. Every emotion that I felt that night, came rushing back and I feel like I'm drowning. The good thing is that I suppressed the vomit that was approaching.

After a much deserved silence, Kyla asked, "What are you going to do now? You can't hide from her forever. She does go to King too and she is in some of your classes. Also, she is your best friend. You can't let this rip you apart."

"I know, Ky and I won't let it. I just needed the time to fix my head." After a beat, I spoke again, "I just want to get this over with, I guess. You know, get Spencer who she wants, whoever that person may be."

"Spencer looks really sad, Ash. She asked if you have said anything to me on what she had done or something because you are ignoring her. She was frantic and I almost gagged her in order for her to shut up. I never saw Spencer like that before."

"She is rarely frantic" I said actually smiling. "I'll fix it Ky. Don't worry. I'll apologize and all and she will forgive me because she can't resist me."

"Glad you have a healthy ego." Kyla said smiling at me. "But… what would you do with the other situation?"

I looked at her for a while then sighed – somehow this is sighing day. "I'll set them up on a date."

Silence took over after that. After a minute Kyla finally spoke, sympathy filled her voice. "I'm sorry, Ash."

"Yea, I'm sorry too."

We stayed inside my closet for a good 10 minutes after that - both silent and occupied with our own thoughts. Only one thought comes to mind that whole time, I will need all the help I can get for this set up because if I don't I'll go crazy.

Well, I guess, that's what love makes you do right? Crazy stuff… like break your own heart so that the person you love has their heart whole, intact and meant for someone else.

This sucks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: First of… I'm really really really really sorry about this delay. When the holidays rolled by I became busy with my Family. Then when the new year started I was consumed by school. I am still consumed by school but thankfully it spit me out today and hopefully I get a few hours to write this fic. I'm really sorry…. Forgive meeeeeeeeeeeee………**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON.**

**Time: 4:30 am**

A black SUV came to a stop near the back of a worn building which looks like it had been a detention center for the youth in its past life, now it is a school named King High. From inside the SUV came 3 black suited figures – 1 big and bulky and 2 light and smaller. All three surveyed the fence that was separating the building from the LA streets. The bulky figure moved towards the fence and checked if it was ok to climb it. Giving the 2 small figures a thumbs up, the two figures started to climb the fence. When the two were above and through, the bulky figure got a big black bag from the car and threw it on the other side of the fence then started climbing the fence too. Once all three of them are in the building premises, they immediately searched for the door that will lead them inside the building. They found the door a few feet ahead of them but unfortunately it was locked from the inside. Again surveying the area, they saw a small window open, a few feet above ground. One small figure turned to the other small figure with a determined look. The scrutinized small figure began squirming and started backing away from the two other black figures.

**~ Ashley's POV~**

Oh… no you don't Kyla!

I grabbed Kyla's left arm and pull her to me. I held her shoulders so she was directly looking at me and I started to speak. "Ky, you have to climb that window, I mean its not that high."

"Not that high? Are you on crack Ash? It's a window on the second floor! How the fuck will I be able to climb that?" Kyla argued with me.

"Well Aiden can lift you up and then there is a ladder so you can climb it." I explained to Kyla, even making hand gestures towards the ladder and the window.

"Ash… You do remember that I'm scared of heights?"

"Yea… But you are the one who can fit through that window."

"What!? You can fit through that too!"

"Yea… But I'm the leader so I get to decide who goes in what." I stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Why the hell did we agree with this again?" Kyla looked pass me and asked her boyfriend, Aiden.

"You convinced me that Ash needs help in setting up this extravagant 'I'm sorry, Spencer' gig." Aiden tiredly answered.

"And why didn't you say no to me? Or at least give some opinion about it. Like a protest that what we will be doing is stupid and reckless. Or why didn't you remind me that it's a bad idea if Ash became the 'leader'."

"Well, I did protest a little. But you kept insisting. I even explained that Ash is a bossy leader so it's a no no but you didn't listen. And now we…"

"Hey! I'm still here! I can hear what you're saying!" I said a little bit loud. After I sigh, I spoke again, "Look, I'm sorry guys. I know that I am getting a bit bossy on you but this is really important to me. I haven't ignored Spencer like this before and I really want to make up to her."

"Why don't you just walk up to her and apologize?" Aiden deadpanned.

"Because that is boring Aiden." I said without a second thought. "Besides, I am the queen of grand gestures, I want to live up to my name. And you, my dear friends, are the trust worthy knights who get the job done."

"Knight? Haha. Don't you mean minions? Because that how you've been treating us." Kyla said.

"Aww… Not minions. I love you two too damn much to be minions." I said as I placed a kiss on my sister's forehead. "Ok, now that is settled, please Kyla, if you may climb that window. And don't worry, its gonna be OK. I'll catch you if you fall." I said the last part emphasizing my barely there biceps.

"Right…" Kyla mockingly told me eyeing my biceps and reluctantly getting on Aiden's back to reach the ladder.

"I'll have you know that I do work out." I said to Kyla indignantly.

"Whatever Ash. Just pay for my funeral when I die. Also, I want Kelly Clakson to sing for me. That is my last wish." Kyla told me before she reached the ladder and pulled herself to it and started climbing. While climbing, all that can be heard are some profanities and the word 'sister' which I am certain that she does not mean.

When she disappeared in the window, Aiden and I walked near the door with him carrying the big black bag.

"So Ash, don't you think this is a bit too much?" Aiden asked me, as he settled the bag at his feet at leaned into the wall.

"Nothing is too much for Spencer, Aid." I said, leaning to the wall also, next to Aiden.

"Yeah, I get that but aren't you her friend… _just _her friend." Aiden said, putting emphasis on the word 'just'.

I looked at Aiden as if he was the most annoying person in the world for a full 10 seconds, then sigh and looked at the ground.

"I know we are just friends Aid, you don't have to rub it in." I said, melancholy lacing each word.

"I'm sorry, I just me…" Aiden said, regretful.

"Don't be. I… You know this is the closest that I could get to giving some grand gesture for her. I mean, I don't think I will be telling her how I really feel about her anytime soon. I don't think I will be asking her if she feels the same way. Heck, I don't think that there will come a point were I could ask her to be my girlfriend. You know?... I just… want to be able to do this for her. Even if to her this is just a 'sorry', for me, it means so much more. For me, this means that I fell for her and I am in love with her and I want her to be happy."

"So, what? This is like the last bang for you? After this you'll move on?"

"That's the problem isn't it… I don't think I can easily move on. I don't know Aiden, well see. I mean I want to tell her but at the same time, I don't because I don't want to be rejected, especially not by her."

"I think you should tell her." Aiden told me with conviction.

"Didn't this scene happen before? You told me to tell her, then I was about to go and tell her but she was about to lip-lock with Carmen so I ended up vomiting and ignoring her for the weekend therefore bring me in this situation." I said, then after a few silent seconds, I looked up at the starry LA sky and continued, "Maybe I'll tell her, someday, I'm not sure but I really want to. For honesty's sake I guess. Or maybe at Christmas just like in that film…"

Aiden smiled and said, "Yeah, you do that." Then his smile turned into a smirk when he said, "So, you want to ask her to be your girlfriend? That's rather a step up from your never commit to anyone rule isn't it?"

I shoved him playfully and said, "I told you nothing is too much for Spencer… Nothing."

Just then the door opened revealing a very annoyed looking Kyla. "At your service master." Kyla said, robatically.

I just laugh and stepped inside the school and gestured for them to follow my lead. After about 1 hour of running around the campus we made our leave and went back to mine and Kyla's house hoping to get at least an hour worth of sleep before we go to prepare for school.

**Time: 6:30 am**

**~Spencer's POV~**

Don't you just hate Mondays? Yes, I do too. School again... The only good thing about this Monday is that I will get to finally see Ashley. She had been avoiding me since Saturday and I still don't know what I did wrong. I even went to their house only to find out that she was out. I really don't know what to do. I just hope that whatever I did I can compensate with a simple sorry.

"Spencer, let's go. We're late!" Glen's voice rang and distracted me from my inner thoughts.

"Okay…" I went down and got inside the car. The ride to school was relatively quiet. When I arrived to school there was a pool of people near the entrance hallway, apparently looking at something. As I walk my way to the crowd, someone saw me then magically made way. Ok… And other people who notice me also made way. What the? What am I a queen? Then when quite a few people gave way to me, I finally saw what they were looking at. On a chair, in front of the bulletin board, sits a half-a-human sized stuffed bear dressed as a rocker and has a red tie holding a cardboard which says, 'SPENCER, i'm deeply sorry. ='(' Then at the bottom of the cardboard in smaller sized font reads, 'follow the yellow paper' followed by an arrow pointing to the left. I look at the direction the arrow is pointing at and there is really a folded yellow paper by the post.

I took the stuffed bear and carried it with me to the post and got the yellow paper. When I opened it, it says, 'I was A jerk for ignoring you.' then there is an arrow pointing left again.

All in all I found 3 folded yellow papers before my first class started:

1st at the post which says, 'I was A jerk for ignoring you.'

2nd at my locker door which says, 'i aM deeply sorry for what I did'

3rd on my chair at my first class which says, 'you did Not do anything wrong'

Then to my surprise the 4th folded yellow paper was given to me by my first class teacher, Ms. Rodencio. It says, 'it was all me, LOVE'

I had to smile at the 4th one. Ash was the only one who can get away at calling me those endearments – love, honey, baby, it doesn't bother or irritate me when she calls me that.

After my first class, I went to my second class and a classmate of mine, Korin, gave me a folded yellow paper, the 5th yellow paper. It says, 'this Weekend had been an eye opener for me'.

I received the 6th, 7th and 8th yellow notes on my 3rd, 4th and 5th classes respectively. They say:

6th 'and I know THere is much explaining to do'

7th 'in time i will tell YOU'

8th 'FROM ASH'

Wow, Ash, did some thinking this weekend. Somehow I feel nervous because of what the yellow notes have been saying but also I feel excited because no one has ever bothered to say sorry to me in this way. Ash really is the queen of grand gestures and I really feel special.

Lunch is starting so I walk to my usual table to be greeted by Chelsea, Kyla and Aiden. Well, Chelsea greeted me but Aiden and Kyla, who was usually very giddy, looks like they were recently dug out of their graves. I was about to ask Kyla where Ashley is when Chelsea bombarded me with questions about the yellow notes and the stuffed bear that I was carrying. Suddenly I felt someone seat beside me. I was about to look at the person when my eyes got covered by soft hands and I felt someone's breath tickling my ears. I immediately recognize the voice – it is Ashley. She whispered to me, "I want to tell you what happened this weekend, why I suddenly ignored you but I don't think this is the right time. Please believe me, trust me. I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sorry that I can't even give a good reason right now but when I'm ready I will tell you. I'm really sorry, Hun. Forgive me?" Then she uncovered my eyes and I was greeted by a bouquet of lilies, my favorite flowers.

I turn to Ashley and she was looking at the ground. I raised her chin in order to meet my eyes and smiled at her to reassure her that I am not angry. When I see her give me a sheepish smile I hug her and whispered to her, "You can tell me when you're ready. I'll wait."

**Time: 12:20 pm**

**~Ashley's POV~**

I am so glad that Spencer isn't angry at me and that she gave me my space even if I know that I was being evasive. I always knew there are a lot of reasons why I love this girl. So, after lunch, Spencer and I walk to our next class which is Arts. We were talking excitedly, catching up with each others weekend when Madison suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Seriously, she is like flu, you'll never know when she's gonna strike.

"I see the dykes are finally together." Madison said, venom apparent in her voice.

"Madison…" I said tiredly. This is actually getting boring. She always does this type of shit. She goes and spoils every good moment that I have with Spencer. I don't even know why she hates me. I guess she is one of those people who hate anyone gay basically because they exist. Stupid, narrow-minded, pestilence! They are the reason why there is discrimination hampering the economy and growth of our country. Ok… I suddenly channeled a patriot that time. Well, I have my moments. Oh… she's still talking…

"…you don't belong here. You..."

"…should shut the fuck up! I'm tired of your shit Madison. Why don't you do us all a favor and be gone because I know, I speak in behalf of this class, heck, King High, that we can't tolerate you. So, go ahead, crawl back to wherever it is that you came from and just sit still… for like a whole century." Spencer snapped. This is the first time that Spencer stood up to Madison and… WOW! Damn! Spencer looks hot when she's pissed!

"Fuck you, Carlin." Madison hissed.

"No thanks Maddie. I don't want to get STIs." Spencer said with a sneer.

"Bitch." Madison said and she was out of the class. Possibly off our backs for a few weeks.

After a few minutes of silence caused by Spencer's sudden outburst, I grabbed Spencer and hugged her saying, "Damn girl that showed her! Wow!"

Suddenly the whole room erupted with applause and laugher, cheering and congratulating Spencer. Spencer has the decency to actually blush before taking a bow in front of the class. After a few minutes the teacher arrived and asked the class to settle down. The class went by smoothly and when it was over, a friend of ours, Jane, hugged both Spencer and I. Then she said, "I am so glad that you finally got together. I am so happy for you." She squeezed us before she ran out of the corridor squealing all the way.

"She's strange… looney!" I said staring at the path that Jane ran to. As I faced Spencer again, I can tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Jane… She assumed that we are together after that 'sorry' that you pull." Spencer said, looking torn.

"Oh… Well, I think the whole school thinks we're together anyway… Why does it bother you now? I mean, it doesn't bother you before."

"It just…" Spencer said, staring at something at my back.

I turned around and what do I see? What was Spencer staring at? Carmen… Shit! Carmen! Right, I forgot about that. I guess that's why she was bothered because she doesn't want Carmen to think that she was already in a relationship.

I turned back to Spencer and said, "Don't worry I will talk to her."

"Really Ash?" Spencer said with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Spence. I still remember our deal you know." I said forcing a smile.

"Thanks, Ash. I really owe you. Big time" Spencer said, giving me a hug and started walking to her next class.

Damn! I have to clear things up with Carmen. *sigh* I feel torn. I don't want to do it. I want to let her think that she doesn't have a chance. I want her to think that Spencer and I are already together. I want her to think that Spencer is mine. Shit! Get it together, Ash. You have already promised Spencer so you have to do it. You dug your own grave on this one.

Why does it feel so wrong to want Spencer?

Its not wrong Ash, It's just not rational.

Why?

Because you can't have her.

**A/N: Hello. I am really nervous about this chapter. I'm really sorry for the delay. Anyway, hope you still read. I heart those who click the review button!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Since I was gone for awhile, some ideas stuck to me. Anyway, I don't know where this fic is going (because my original idea was washed down the drain) but I really do want to finish this so… here is another chapter for you all!!! n___n This chapter is basically a continuity of where I left off last chapter. Again, I am deeply sorry that I was gone for too long. Also, thanks for all the reviews!! I heart you all! **

**By the way, the yellow notes thing that Ashley did last chapter was from my personal experience (minus the bear, flowers and stealth-ty moves XD) I actually did that for my best friend before because we had an argument. She wouldn't talk to me long enough for me to explain so when I asked her what do I need to do to get her to have a meaningful conversation with me, she told me that I need to say 'sorry' a thousand times. So the whole night, I cut 999 pieces of yellow paper (I know its 999 because I counted it a few times. Not an easy task!) and wrote 'I'm sorry' on it (after that I thought my hand will fall off. XD). The next day, I trailed the paper from her chair to her locker to the canteen to the quad and finally to the multipurpose hall where I was waiting at the end and I told her the last 'I'm sorry'. Of course she talked to me after that! So it was all good! n__n**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON. WHY NOT????????? T____T**

**~Previously on The Plan~**

_Damn! I have to clear things up with Carmen. *sigh* I feel torn. I don't want to do it. I want to let her think that she doesn't have a chance. I want her to think that Spencer and I are already together. I want her to think that Spencer is mine. Shit! Get it together, Ash. You have already promised Spencer so you have to do it. You dug your own grave on this one._

_Why does it feel so wrong to want Spencer?_

_Its not wrong Ash, It's just not rational._

_Why?_

_Because you can't have her._

**~Ashley's POV~**

You ever have that moment in your life where you have no idea if what you are going to do is for the best or for the worst. That time when you need to do something completely opposite of what you want. That instant where you are torn from giving in and just letting go or facing the current and hoping to not drown.

I feel that I am in that situation right now. I promised Spencer that I will explain to Carmen everything but I honestly could care less if Carmen never finds out that I was just saying sorry and that Spencer is still a free agent. Is it so bad that I love Spencer and I want to keep her for myself? The answer – a big** YES**. It is bad when I know that I am hampering her happiness because of my selfishness. I hate this but I have to do it.

At the weekend, I actually already have a plan to set them up on a date. The place is reserved, the lies are set, Aiden, Kyla and even Chelsea are there to help me, all I need now are the confirmation of the ones being set up and Spencer's parents' approval. See, I have everything planned. All that's stopping me is my stupid heart which can't realize that Spencer is off limits.

My predicament leads me here, at my 8th period – study hall, sitting at the bench at the entrance hallway of King High. I am waiting for Carmen to pass by, all the while debating whether to tell her or not. After a few minutes of musing, the bell rang and I spotted Carmen coming out of some classroom, right behind her is Spencer. Carmen waited for Spencer to be beside her before they continued walking. They keep stealing glances at each other and they are both wearing goofy smiles. Spencer looks really flushed almost like a tomato. And Carmen looks shyly and also blushing…

…What the hell happened?

I walk up to them and I was taken aback that they didn't even see me come near them. Its like they have their own world where it was just the two of them. _That hurts._

"Hello…" I said as I called both their attention.

Spencer looks on to me, surprised but then was able to respond, "Hey, Ash."

I looked at her curiously and raised my eyebrow. I guess Carmen got the hint that I want to know what happened because she said, "Hi, Ash. So, I guess I'll leave you two to talk. I'm gonna go so… bye. See yah Spence." She walked away from us and then at the corner she took a last glance at Spencer and continued walking down the hallway.

What the hell was that? That was sooooo cheesy! A last glance like in the movies. UGH! Gives me goosebumps and not is a good way. And did she just say 'Spence'. She actually called my Spencer, Spence. The nerve of this girl! I look over at Spencer and she looks like she is making moon eyes with the corner that Carmen walked through. I scrunch my forehead and was about to ask Spencer what the hell is wrong with her, of course not using those words, when she squealed and spoke.

"She told me she likes me Ash!" Spencer said, taking both my hands and jumping up and down and spinning us around like we are a bunch of 3rd graders. All I can do is let her drag me along and smile the most fake smile that I can ever muster. Spencer stopped spinning me around and she looked at me expectantly.

What the hell do you respond to that? I was shell shocked for a few seconds until I spoke, my voice slightly shaky, "That's really nice Spence. I guess I don't have to explain to her about the sorry that I did this morning." I then motioned to Spencer to move so I can walk her to her next class.

Spencer stopped walking a little then smiled at me then shook her head, "Well, I explained to her, but she was not really buying it or she was having doubts. So, I was wondering if you can explain it to her yourself. I mean, if it comes from you then she has no choice but to believe, right?"

"Yeah… I'll go do that then. I guess I'll see her at dismissal."

"Ok…" Spencer said, turning to go inside her classroom. I was about to leave too when she suddenly called out to me, "Hey Ash, you know where to find her at dismissal?"

I shook my head no then she came closer to me and said, "She has History at room 211. Thanks again Ash. I really owe you." Then she kissed me on the cheek and bounced away.

I went to my next class mechanically, a lot of thought rolling on my mind. First, now that Carmen admitted to Spencer that she likes her isn't my job done? I can stop now right? I mean, every time I see them together having their 'moment' I want to vomit so isn't this enough torture?

Second, Spencer was acting really giddy. Like she won a radio contest kind of giddy. That actually happened a few months back, near Christmas. We were fooling around her room, no not the fooling around that I would have wanted; when the DJ from the radio said that they are giving away 2 tickets for a 3 days 2 nights ski trip. I dared her to call and she did, both of us thinking that she will not be the one to be picked since they are looking for caller no. 25. To our shock, she was caller no. 25 and she actually got to answer the DJ's questions. She won and she invited me to come because I was the one who dared her to do it. It was horrible! I was raised in LA so skiing or whatever it is that you call having two or one plastic boards on your feet is (I normally call it stupidity!), sucks big time! It seems like you have to glide on the snow and not dive in it! How should I know? Anyway, my skiing was terrible and the weather is fucking cold! The only compensation that I have is that Spence and I always sleep together by the fireplace in the living room.

But I guess we are getting off track, anyway, Spencer really is happy with this recent revelation by Carmen. It makes me happy… Of course, it makes me happy to see her smile. Why do I sound like a liar now? Maybe because I am.

Third, Spencer knows Carmen's schedule? What the? Stalkery! I mean, why does she know that? Does she like Carmen that much that she wants to know where she is at a given time? Huh… This is so screwed up!

Ok… Enough of this! I'll definitely stop with this plan when I convince Carmen that the show I pulled this morning was just me saying sorry and I just like to exaggerate. That's it… That's what I'm going to do.

After my last class, I raced down to the halls and waited outside room 211. I waited for Carmen to get out of the room and when she did, I took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey Carmen, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her, motioning for her to follow me.

"Sure…" I hear her say, uncertain.

When we reached a rather empty classroom, I faced her and started to talk. "Look Carmen, I'll get right to the point, there is nothing between me and Spencer."

"But this morning…" She said, but then I immediately cut her off.

"Is just me saying sorry to her… I ignored her last weekend and felt bad so I did what I did."

"Isn't that a little over the top for people who are just friends?"

I laughed a little at that. Didn't Aiden and I had this conversation just a few hours ago? "Its not… well, not for me at least. I just, I am a kind of person who enjoys doing grand gestures. I often exaggerate so… that's why." I finished lamely.

"Oh… then what about the yellow notes?" She asked. Suddenly I felt nervous.

"What about it?" I asked, mustering the most innocent look and voice that I ever knew existed.

She looked at me suspiciously for about 20 seconds before dropping it and saying, "Nothing… I have to go." With that said she started walking towards the door.

She is still in doubt. Dammit! This is bad. Very very bad. I have to do something or else I might ruin this chance for Spencer! Ok… Change of plans. I would have to go through my original plan and set them up. That would be the only way to remove the remaining doubt in her mind. Ok… that's what I'll do. Here it goes….

"Carmen…" I called after her and she stopped and looked at me. Knowing that I have her full attention I continued, "I was wondering if you could help me in… uhm… art."

She raised her eyebrow as a response so I continued.

"I'm not really good with art stuff – drawing and painting and all. So, I was wondering if maybe you could, like, tutor me with the basics?... I really want to learn and when I saw the sketch that you have on Spencer I knew that you can be a good… uhm… teacher for me. So, can we maybe meet outside school at Wednesday?... Please…?"

I could tell that she was suspicious and at the same time amused at my proposal but it was a good thing that her reply was, "Ok… sure. I'll see you at Wednesday then."

"Thanks" I said, relief flooding through me. "uhm… I'll just text you the detail, is that OK?"

"Yeah, that's fine." She said and the turned around and started walking away again. Then when she was about to turn a corner, she looked back at me and was about to say something.

When she didn't continue, I asked, "Yes?"

She looked at me a few seconds more and just shook her head and disappeared at the corner.

When I was sure she was gone. I went to the parking lot so that I can get my car and leave this place. I feel tired.

At the parking lot I saw Spencer leaning on my car carrying the stuffed bear that I gave her. I smiled a small smile and opened the passenger door for her. When both of us are buckled in I started driving.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Spencer asked me, "So did you talk to Carmen?"

"I did. I did. No need to worry anymore." I said smiling the whole while.

The car ride is again filled with comfortable silence and the before I knew it, I was already in Spencer's driveway.

Before getting out of the car and taking the bear with her, Spencer turned to me, hugged me and kissed my cheek then said, "Thank you Ash. You're the best!"

I watch her enter her house then drove away. After a few minutes I was surprised that I was already at my house. I parked my car and entered the house. It was quite inside, looks like Kyla is with Aiden. I slowly walk to the stair and made my way to my room. Once there, I crawled to my bed, not even bothering to change my clothes. When my face hit my soft pillow, I felt my eyes become heavy and I fell asleep.

I didn't wake up until it was already 5:30 am the following day. It wasn't by all means the most comfortable or the best sleep that I have but it was the sleep that I needed. With this entire emotional and physical roller coasters that I am being put through, god, I needed that sleep.

This whole situation is getting to me.

I'm feeling tired.

I want to just let go and free myself from all these constraints that I have put myself into but I can't, I won't.

I want to do this for Spencer and as I said…

_Nothing is too much for her._

**A/N: My writing is becoming increasingly angsty. Huh… XD Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: Ok… On to the next chapter (Chapter 12!!!!!). I finally figured out what I am going to do with this fic. If all goes as planned then this would have 18 chapters so better watch out for that! **

**See, now I can write two chapters in one day. Hahaha. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. This I dedicate to all my loyal readers!!! I heart you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON….**

**~Ashley's POV~**

"Hey Ash, good morning!" My overly active sister greeted me as I entered the kitchen. She is at the counter, a bowl of cereals in front of her, a carton of milk at her left and a glass of orange juice at her right.

"Hey" I replied lacking any enthusiasm. I sat on the stool at the breakfast counter and Kyla gave me a spoon, a bowl and push the cereals and milk towards me.

"Aww… what's up with you? It's a new day. The sun's up. Why are you so down?" Kyla asked me in that sappy voice which sends chills to my spine. Let me tell you those are not good chills. And I can tell that she thinks that she is sooooo smart with that 'up-down' comment.

I raised my eyebrow at her and asked, "Have you been watching Dora the Explorer again or, what's that show… Tellitubbies? (A/N: I watch those shows before. With or without my little sister. I know, it's embarrassing.)

Kyla's cheeks suddenly turned red and I knew I caught her. However, her reply was, "No… I don't watch those shows, Ash."

Again, I raised my eyebrow at her and I can see that she is starting to squirm. Instead of giving her a hard time with this, I just shrug and began filling my bowl with choco cereal goodness plus a healthy amount of milk. Kyla gave a sigh that she thought that I did not hear when she was sure that I was not gonna tease her anymore.

We ate in silence for a few minutes until Kyla can't take it anymore and ask, "So what is up with you? You're scarier than usual."

"I'm scarier than usual? Do you think I will share something with you now that you deemed me 'scary'?"

"We'll yeah, you tell me these things, especially if this concerns Spencer." Kyla answered as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Whatever!

I just shook my head because I know that its true and continued, "It's nothing. I just… No, its nothing. Kyla, I need you to set up for tomorrow."

Kyla looks at me curiously then reluctantly said, "We're still setting them up on a date? Don't you think you're torturing yourself too much?"

"This will be the last. Carmen has doubts on my relationship with Spencer." I said and told her the story about how Spencer looked ecstatic when Carmen told her that she like her and how I told Carmen somehow doesn't believe that Spencer and I are just friends.

"Oh… Ok. Are you gonna be ok Ash?" Kyla asked me.

"I…Y… I don't know." I said looking directly into Kyla's eyes for a few seconds and telling her using my own eyes what I really feel. I then broke our eye contact and stood and got a huge mug of coffee. When I came back to my seat I can tell that she wants to say something but she is biting her tongue because she knows that today is not the right time to tell it to me. So instead of speaking we just went with the silence and eat and drink and prepare for school.

School was… well, school. Nothing fancy there. Carmen sat with us today at lunch. Chelsea kept complimenting that they look good together. I don't know, maybe they do. Somehow my eyes don't want to see it. I have to give points that Carmen is really a good company. We laugh a lot and she just fits right in. Anyway, I already talked to Chelsea and Aiden so the plan to set up Carmen and Spencer is on motion. Chelsea couldn't be happier. She's like a fan. Its annoying really.

I already texted Carmen about the details of the 'tutoring' and Chelsea is more than happy to be the one who will bring Spencer to the place. Aiden and Kyla agreed to help me decorate and stuff like that. So the only thing that is missing is the permission for Spencer to go out on Wednesday night. I'm not too bothered about that because I and Paula are tight so that's what I'm going to do now.

I am driving to the Carlin residence alone after school because Kyla conveniently needs help and she asked Spencer to help her. I know, I'm good! I thought of everything!

Anyway, I knock on the door and yes, Paula was the one who answered it.

**~Paula's POV~**

"Hey Mrs. C." Ashley said to me.

"Hey Ashley, Spencer's not here yet. Isn't she supposed to be with you?" I asked her while motioning for her to come in.

"Yeah, Spencer's still at school. Kyla needs help in… Math" Ashley said somehow hesitant about the last part.

"Really, I thought Kyla was good at math?" I said while going into the kitchen and checking the food I was cooking.

"She… is. I need to talk to you." Ashley answered sitting on the stool at the breakfast counter and wearing the 'I'm so busted' smile.

I laugh a little before asking, "What is it, Ashley?"

"I'm here to ask your permission… you see…"

My permission? O my god! Before she can even continue I cut her off and excitedly rambled, "Are you asking my permission to go out with my daughter? O my god Ashley, you are really cute and considerate to ask me first but I know that Spencer will go out with you even if I said no. Well, its not like I'll say no, because I was really waiting for this to happened and I think you really look good together. Spencer told me what you did to say sorry and that is really sweet, I know you will treat her well. I give you my consent or blessing or whatever it is parents give these days and…"

But the Ashley cut me off and raised both her hands as a sign for me to slow down saying, "Woah woah woah… Mrs. C. Its nothing like that. I'm just asking if you could let Spencer out at Wednesday night."

"Oh… but it's a school night." I said dumbly. Yes, I too have my moments.

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking your permission."

"What happens on Wednesday night, Ashley?"

"Well, I'm… I'm… I'm… uh… setting Spencer up on *cough* a date" Ashley said looking a little unsure.

"Hmmm… not with you then."

"No, not with me." Ashley said looking downcast.

"Well, if it was a date with you then I can allow it but…"

Ashley cut me off and said, pleadingly, "But Mrs. C everything is already set up all I need is your approval. Besides, I'm the one setting them up. I know this girl and I know that Spencer really likes her and this girl can be good to Spencer… Please Mrs. C."

I thought for a moment, weighing everything and reluctantly agreed, "Ok, I guess I can trust you with this."

Ashley looks so relieved and said, standing beside the stool, taking her leave, "Thanks Mrs. C. We'll since I accomplished what I came her for, I have to go."

Ashley was about to excite the dining area when I called her, "Ashley…"

She turned around to look at me and said, "Yeah, Mrs. C?"

I stared at her for a few minutes and said, "I thought you are in love with my daughter?"

**~Ashley's POV~**

I must have looked like a fish out of water because I feel like it. How can Paula know that? I tried to play it cool but failed miserably, "Mrs. C… I… uhm… I.. don't… I… uhm…"

"Am I wrong?" Paula asked me, her eyes demanding honesty.

She has been like a mother to me so who was I to lie to her. "No… you're not wrong. I am in love with Spencer."

She then turned off the burner and walked up to me and motioned me to sit on chair. She sat on the other chair and looked into my eyes and said, "Then why?"

I look at her dumbfounded at such display of softness and I felt the tears that I have been keeping at bay burst like a dam. She hugged me and let me cry on her shoulders. After a few minutes, when the sobs subsided a bit, I told her the whole story, starting from last week when Spencer asked for my help. After telling her, I cried some more. She was soothing me and I felt safe. Paula Carlin is the second mother that I have been graciously given.

My sobs have lessened when I heard her say, "You don't have to bottle it in all the time. You can always come to me. I have always liked you here because I knew that you will be the best for my daughter. I never thought that she won't see you but Spencer is really blind sometimes." I laugh a little at that. "Whatever happens Ashley, you are always welcome here. And look at it this way, you already have my blessing so feel free to steal Spencer for that girl." Now, I really laugh at that last part.

I let go of Mrs. C and smiled at her, "Thank you Mrs. C, that means a lot."

"Your welcome." Paula told me with that motherly smile.

She then escorted me out their door and watched me go in my car. I waved goodbye to her and returned it enthusiastically.

For the first time this week, I drove away from the Carlin residence with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: I was supposed to write the date chapter here but I ended up writing another unexpected chapter. Anyway, hope you like this.**

**BTW, everyone should watch 'The Annoying Orange' on youtube! I highly recommend it! n__n**

**Also, I like to dedicate this chapter to all Pinoy readers!!! Astig kayo mga pare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON.**

**~Ashley's POV~**

"This is _the_ day! Aren't you excited?" Chelsea said, looking like a child who ate too many sweets.

"Yeah… Exciting. Wooh." I said, in a deadpanned voice. Its currently lunch time at King High and Chelsea and I are sitting at the quad discussing the date set up I planned for Carmen and Spencer. We are freely discussing it because Spencer accompanied Carmen to the library doing last minute review for a long quiz on gas laws. What the hell do you need the gas laws for anyway? Do you compute for the number of atoms of a specific gas every time you inhale? NO! School is so overrated! Besides if they need help in that, they could just sit here with us and ask me. Why the hell do they need to go to the library? And before you argue, yes, I actually know my Chemistry. Blame Kyla, she wants me to pass my subjects that's why I actually learn stuff. Stupid Kyla, I was happy with my dull relationship with my textbooks. Well, I think they, Spencer and Carmen, just want to have a private moment. Ugh! Thinking about makes me sick!

I was brought back from my musing by Chelsea's voice saying, "What's up with you? I thought you want to set them up? You're the one who's asked me to do this and you are acting as if you don't care."

"I care. Ok… I sincerely care! If I didn't I wouldn't even think of this let alone execute it." I said hotly to Chelsea.

"Ok… Ok. Geez, you're scarier than usual."

"Why does everybody say that I'm scary?!"

"Because you are." Kyla said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, and sitting at my right.

"Yeah, Ash you should lighten up." Aiden said, sitting beside Kyla. Of course where Kyla is, Aiden is sure to surface.

"Whatever! Anyway, how are we in setting this shit up?" I said annoyed that they are ganging up on me.

"Well, I ordered the food. I can pick it up at 6:30 so it is still warm when we serve it." Aiden said.

"I have the flowers, candles, lights, and dining needs arranged so all we have to do is set it up on the place." Kyla said.

"And since we are using my workshop, I have the perfect plan in making the place look really good." Chelsea said.

"Oh, cool..." I said, acknowledging everyone's efforts.

But Chelsea cut me off by further explaining what she wants to do with the place. "Yeah, well, I was thinking maybe we can put some light on the…"

_I was trying to listen to what Chelsea was saying but it was really hard considering that I noticed Spencer walking towards our table wearing tight fitting jeans and shirt. This was not the clothes she wore this morning when I saw her, maybe something happened that's why she changed clothes. I also noticed that Spencer was looking directly at me as if there are no other people around. Her gaze was warm and inviting at the same time it has this distinct glint – almost primal in appearance. As much as I am becoming uncomfortable with her gaze I can't seem to look away. I was so captivated by her eyes that I didn't notice that she was near me until her leg brushed my knees. All of a sudden I find myself trapped between her at the table. She was straddling me with both her hands positioned at my sides touching the table. I don't know what is going on but I am not complaining. She then made a move and leaned towards me until I can feel her breath on my ear._

"_Do you want me, Ash?", she said, effectively giving me goosebumps. I then felt her wet and warm tongue on the outer lobe of my ear then she said, "Because I want you, Ash. I want you so bad." With that said, I felt light headed and I thought I was going to faint. Then I felt a nibble on my ear and I thought I was going to go crazy. Suddenly, the nibble became a twinge which was increasing in intensity, until it became really painful._

"OUCH!!!" I screamed. Sitting up straight and immediately holding my ear. I look at my surrounding and I see Aiden looks guilty, Kyla looks annoyed, Chelsea looks amused and Spencer… is not there at all. What the…? Was I? I was…I was only day dreaming?! You've got to be fucking kidding me!

The first one to speak was Aiden saying, "I'm sorry, Ash. You were not listening and we tried to get your attention but it was futile. So I kinda started flicking your ear. At first you were still not listening so I increased the pressure on your ear… then I guess we got your attention back." Aiden finished lamely. I glared at him because, one flicking my ear fucking hurts, and two, he interrupted my very steamy day dream! If only I can continue.

Giving Aiden another patented death glare, I said, "You could have just snapped your finger in front of my face or shouted at me. You didn't have to touch my ear!" I then crossed my arms in front my chest and huffed at my seat, muttering, "Stupid fucking mountain Aiden! That was the closest I could get to a happy from Spence. Fuck! Ok how do I get that back? Maybe if I really focus I can continue. Hmm… Ok, just relax Davies. You got this. Relax and think of Spencer, the hot Spencer, the sexy hot Spencer, the sexy hot Spencer who was licking your ear awhile ago, the…"

"ASH!!", Kyla shouted my name.

"What?! Damn, woman, control your mouth! You didn't have to shout at me." I said after my initial flinch.

"You were not paying attention! And you said to shout at you rather than flick your ear.", annoyed Kyla responded.

"Yeah, but I also said that you can snap your fingers in front of my face, that would have been a better option."

"Wow, someone is riled up and its just lunch time.", an all too familiar voice said.

I turn my head to the voice and I don't know how to react so I go with just saying her name, "Kelly."

Ok… Let's recap. Remember when I told you that I had a friend before who I tried to set up with another person. And on the course of setting them up, the person fell for me instead of falling for my friend. Well, Kelly was that friend. We haven't talked since almost a year ago when she kept ignoring me and I have given up on trying talking with her. So, she, popping up like this and suddenly talking to me, not to mention teasing me, is really surprising. To tell you the truth, I kinda miss her.

You see, we met 3 years ago at a club called Gray's. That was the time I recently broke up with this guy and Kelly came along. She was flirting with me and me being straight, curious and hurting back then, flirted back. We drank, we dance, and we flirted all night. At one moment I excused myself to go to the bathroom and somehow she took it as an innuendo so after a few minutes I found myself pushed up against the wall of the bathroom, making out with a girl I just met. When things got really heated up, she invited me to her place and I hesitantly accepted. As soon as her front door closed behind us, we started kissing again. Needless to say that was my first time with a girl – she was my first. She was gentle with me and really caring unlike any other guy I slept with.

We didn't meet again after 2 weeks because I thought that what happened was just a fluke, something that happens when you have temporary lapse of judgment. We met at another club called Ego. I was with some guy and she was with some girl dancing at the dance floor. All I can say is that when the night ended, we ended up hooking up again. Sleeping with her became like an on and off thing for me and that was the start of my doubt with regards to my sexual orientation. I tried to salvage my 'straightness' by diving into a relationship with Aiden but it was no use. While I was hiding who I really was Kelly showed me that it was ok to be gay and in essence she supported me. I broke it off with Aiden and came clean with him and as I expected he was angry at first. Then somehow he understood me and we remain best of friends. Kelly and I tried to make a relationship work but we were too similar that most of the time we clash. I loved Kelly, we were good friends. But we were never meant to be together. We settled on being friends and her and Aiden even became close. Us three were like the three musketeers – together we stand, divided we fall. Well, except when we were drunk, therefore it goes like 'together we fall, divided we crawl'. And yet a year ago, just because of some girl, we haven't spoken since – love can fuck you up really.

I was brought out of my flashback with a finger snapping in front of my face. "Huh?" I said.

"You were spacing out. Where were you?" Kelly asked.

"Nowhere." I answered her then I turned to my other friends, "See that was what I'm talking about, you could have just snapped your finger in front of my face."

I turned back to Kelly and I was about to speak but I don't really know what to say and I can tell that Kelly also didn't know what she was going to do. Good thing Aiden sensed it and interrupted the awkward silence.

**~Aiden's POV~**

"Kelly. How are you?" I asked

"I'm good, how are you?" Kelly answered, still edgy.

"Fine... So this is my beautiful girlfriend Kyla and our talented friend Chelsea and you've met the slutty Ashley." I said teasingly and pointing them out to her. And ouch! I just received a playful and painful punch from Ashley.

"Shut up, Aiden!" Ashley said.

"Hi, its nice to meet you all, especially you sultry Ashley." Kelly said, winking at Ash and purposely replacing 'slutty' with 'sultry'. I have to smile at that one.

Kelly was a really cool friend before the fall out about a year ago. She and Ash were always flirting and anyone who has eyes can see that they have the great chemistry. But after the fallout, Kelly wouldn't talk to Ash. I tried talking to Kelly too but she just brushed me off. We haven't gotten to talking until last Sunday afternoon. I was escorting Kyla to the mall and I was really having a terrible day! I was being dragged to clothing store after clothing store and so I pleaded, hands clasps together and down on bended knees, to Kyla that I will just stay for a about 30 minutes at the food court. She agreed basically because she was excitedly sorting through stacks of clothes. That is where I saw Kelly or rather she saw me. I was enjoying some ice cold Mountain Dew when Kelly sat in front of me. I was shocked to say the least, and I don't know what to say. I mean what would you say when all of a sudden a once friend of yours sat at the chair opposite you as if they still deserve such place? So, instead of being a bastard I opted to staying quiet and let her start talking. She did come to me first, so she should talk first. After a few minutes she started talking. Trivial stuff about the weather first then more in dept stuff like saying sorry for treating Ash and me like shit and ignoring us. In the end, she said she wanted to apologize to Ashley and want to return the missing friendship that we had because she said she was really lonely. I can tell that she was sincere because she was once part of the three musketeers, besides Ash could really use another friend especially now that Spencer is kind of occupied, so I said I will help her with getting Ash to acknowledge her.

"I have to go." Ashley suddenly said and gathered her things and started walking to the hallway. Kelly was about to chase her when I stopped her by placing my hand on her shoulder and saying, "I'll get her. Don't worry." I turn back to Kyla and I could tell that she and Chelsea were confused as hell. Kyla haven't met Kelly because Kyla came here after the fallout happened. I kissed Kyla goodbye and said that I will explain later and headed to where Ashley has gone to.

I found Ashley at the music room – typical. She always comes here whenever she feels out of place or threatened or any other strong emotion, it was that or she will do something drastic in order for her to land on detention. She was playing the piano and what a beautiful melody she creates. When she stopped, she asked me, "Have you talked to her since a year ago?"

"Yeah, last Sunday, at the mall." I answered as I sat beside her on the piano bench.

Ash didn't say anything so I continued. "I wasn't going behind your back or anything. She also took me by surprise when she sat in front of me at the mall." Then I proceeded by telling her what happened at the mall on Sunday. The silence was deafening when I finished. She barely said anything while I was retelling my tale so I'm starting to feel nervous.

After a few minutes she finally spoke, "I actually miss her."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and said, "She misses you too. She is sorry and I know that she is sincere. Maybe… Just maybe, you can give her another chance?... What do you think?"

She was silent for a few moments, really considering my proposal and answered, "Maybe…" then she turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and I knew, its only a matter of time before the three musketeers reunite!

Our moment was interrupted by the bell ringing like crazy and both of us sighed – we really hate school. We stood up and prepared to go outside and into our classrooms. When Ash opened the door of the music room she immediately froze – standing in front of her was Kelly.

**~Kelly's POV~**

One look at Ashley and I knew that she wasn't expecting me to be at the other side of the door. I have been outside this door for a good 14 minutes and I wanted to open it but I am a coward.

I stepped back a little and motioned for her to pass and she did without so much as blinking an eyes. Does that mean I lost my chance? I was still looking at her retreating back when turned around and said, "It is nice to talk to you again." She gave me a small smile then disappeared at the corner. I smiled wildly and turned to Aiden. Aiden is looking at me with an equally wide grin and he brought me to a hug. I hugged him back and whispered, "thank you" to him. We separated and went to our own classes all the while the silly grin on my face never leaving.

Things are definitely looking up!

**A/N: I just found out that it is really hard for me to write bitchy characters (Where did that came from? O_o?) Anyway, I know that this is like a filler chapter but I can assure you that this will be very vital to my story so please please please press the review button. n_n**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: Hello my dear friends! Sorry about this delay but I haven't had good inspiration to write anything these days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON. If I did it will already be in its 6****th**** season now... or something XD**

**~Spencer's POV~**

Ashley is acting really weird today. When she gave me a lift to school this morning, which she does every Wednesday, she was really on the edge. I mean, she is always this calm and collected person and I did see her get nervous a few times before but those were just episodes – like they pass by after a few minutes. This morning was different thought, she was nervous the whole car ride. You see this is what happened…

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey Hey! Good morning!" I said as I got nearer Ashley's Porsche._

"_Hey" Ashley said, taking off her sunglasses and opening the passenger's side door for me. Ash is really a gentle person-opening doors for me or allowing me to cuddle into her or walking me to my next classes. No one mentions it because it interferes with her bad ass persona. She is just too cute when she wants to be the big girl when deep deep inside she is really a softy._

_When we both got settled in I started my monologue about how excited I am in going to school today and at the same time about how I dread school because I have a quiz. I was talking and talking when I notice that Ash was just half listening. She was answering at the right moments but I know that she was really distracted. I confirmed her distraction when the traffic light turned red and she did not make any adjustment on her car's speed. So I did what I do best – calm her down._

_I touched the hand that was gripping the stirring wheel and called her name softly. After 2 seconds she snapped out of her funk and slammed the breaks. I guess I didn't think that through because before I knew it was thrown to the dashboard and bounced back to my seat because of the seatbelt. _

"_OUCH!" I think I have seatbelt marks on the whole front of my body. Killer seatbelts!_

_Ash looks at me and starts fussing over me, touching me and rambling, "Oh my god, Spencer. I am so sorry. Are you OK? Do have a seatbelt cut, you know, like the paper cut, only because of your seatbelts? Do you need plastic surgery for the seatbelt marks? I can pay for it. You don't have to worry about it. Oh my god, you hit your head. Do you have a concussion? How many fingers am I holding up? Spencer…answer me. Come on! Oh… the seatbelt might be too tight that's why you can't breath and can't answer immediately. Let's remove this… there. Breath in, breath out. That's it. Are you ok? Are you ok? Let me see your seatbelt wound, so I can assess how much I will pay for surgery..." because of her panic she reached to me and started unbuttoning my blouse. I was torn between shocked and amused that I was frozen. She was about to unclasp the fourth button when she somehow noticed what she was doing and immediately pulled back her hand and started rambling again, "Spencer I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to undress you like that. It's just, I was panicking and you were not responding…" She then buttoned my blouse again-buttoning even the first button which made it hard for me to breath. Before she can full retract her hand to her sides, I held it in mine and made her look at me. When our eyes met, I see that she is starting to calm down._

"_Spencer…" She said…_

"_I'm ok, Ash. Well, I can't breathe a little but…" I removed the clasped of the first button with one hand and after, I continued holding both her hands. "Why are you so tense? Are you ok?" I asked, removing one hand from her clasped hands and moving a lose hair from her face, behind her ear._

"_Spencer…" Ashley said again while she was looking deeply into my eyes. I don't know what is with Ashley's eyes that get me everytime. Somehow I get sucked into it and I feel comfortable just looking in her eyes forever. Her stare somehow calms me and frightens me all at the same time. It's a weird feeling for a best friend to have. Unless, I like Ash as more than a fr…_

_Our 'moment' was broken when a loud honk of a car startles us both back into reality. Ashley immediately let go of my hand and tried to focus on driving but I can see that she was a lot more tense than ever. So, I took the hand on the gearshift and entwined it in mine and smiled at her. I see her visibly relax a little as we made our way to school._

_~End of flashback~_

I was disturbed from my recollection by the bell ringing signaling the end of lunch time. I am currently in the library with Carmen because we are studying for a quiz. I looked at Carmen and she was already gathering her things. I also started gathering my things and we made our way out the library. We walked the halls in comfortable silence until we reach an intersection where we will part ways - I go left she goes right. She looks at me, smiles her cute little smile and walks away, mumbling a 'see you later'. She can be so cute when she wants to.

I went the opposite way and as I was walking near another intersection, I saw Ash a few feet infront of me, her back facing me. I was about to get her attention when I saw her look at her left and said, "Its nice to talk to you again." Then she smiled and continued walking.

I was shocked. She rarely smiles like that. That smile signifies that she really is happy and somehow, content. I know I saw her smile at me like that and, I don't mean to brag but, she rarely gives that smile to other people who are not me. Who could she have given it to?

With that on my mind, I was back to reality and I looked at where Ash smiled at a few seconds ago. I saw Aiden, well, I'm sure it was not Aiden that Ashley was referring to, Wait…wait… Ok, Aiden is hugging someone, a someone who has long hair… a girl? Is he cheating on Kyla?... Ok, that's stupid, Aiden could never do that. He's whipped.

Anyway, the girl must be the one that Ashley was talking to. When they separated I got a glimpse of the girl. Ok, I admit, she is cute. I bet I'm cutter! Ha! Ask Ashley! She would so say yes! I mildly heard the girl saying 'thank you' to Aiden and saying their goodbyes. I saw that the girl was heading my way so I acted cool. I can see her smiling, no, grinning, she must be really happy with Aiden or with Ashley, I'm assuming both. She passed my way and I don't think she even noticed me. I think a giant blue elephant can fall by her side and she wouldn't notice because of her giddy state.

She passed me by and I can't help but stare. Who was that? I haven't seen her with Ashley or Aiden before but with the display I witnessed I could tell that they were close. And for Ash to react that way, for Ash to smile at her that way… she acts that way with me. She smiles that way with me. I can't understand it.

Who is that girl?

**A/N: I know… I'm sorry this is not the date chapter and if this is too short, I am really having difficulties writing. T__T Anyway, I'm working on the date part of this fic hope you still read it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: Ok this is chapter 15 and I am really nervous and excited about writing this. Anyway, I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not *sniff* own *sniff* SON *wail*. NOOOOOOOOO!!!! I don't own the song.**

**~Ashley's POV~**

"Are the entire flower's arranged?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, it looks like a freaking flower shop here Ash." Kyla responded.

"The lights all working?"

"Yup, all 10 of them. Hey, why do you so much of these again?" Chelsea responded.

I brushed off her question and asked again, "The food, is it?"

"The food is ready, Ash. From appetizers to main course to dessert" Aiden said.

I took a deep breath, "Ok… Wait, what about the?"

"The separate bouquet is also arranged." Kyla said. She's getting irritated.

"The music is good and these hanging star-like thingys are all beautiful." Chelsea added.

"And I am dressed as the waiter and my other outfit as their driver later is at the spare room so I'm all set." Aiden said.

"Ok… What about the?" I began to say but was cut off.

"You should chill." Chelsea said.

"But"

"Really Ash." Aiden said.

"I know, but still"

Kyla stepped behind me and grabbed my shoulders and said, puncturing every word. "Relax Ash. Look at the room. All of these because of your plan, 'the plan' as you fondly call it. Look at it."

I look at the room because I know that she won't have it any other way. It is beautiful. The wall was covered with black cloth and a part of the floor was cover with red carpet. Flowers are all over the place. There are white Christmas lights hanging from the center of the room to the edge. There are also silver star shaped foils hanging via thin nylon strings surrounding the room. There is a dinning table set for two near the center of the room, near the red carpeted area. The table cloth is rich velvet accentuated by a white cloth. At one of the dining chairs sits a bouquet of lilies.

This is everything that Spencer ever wanted for a date.

I should know, she told me a few months ago. Actually, she 'accidentally' told me. She was drunk and I was drunk too but you see, I was the kind of drunk who remembers everything vividly. I may not be able to control my mouth or some other acts that I do when I drink but I know that I will remember all the embarrassing moments a few hours after. It's a gift and curse thing… like spiderman. Haha! Anyway, Spencer was the opposite – she doesn't remember anything after she drinks. Anyway, we both drunk too much and we got to talking about boys and girls and dates and what not and she told me what she wants for a date. Other people like fancy restaurants or extreme excitement dates but she wants everything to be prepared by the person who asked her out. She say explains that it was more personal and more romantic that way. She also went on discussing the details like the flowers, the lights, the ambiance of the place, therefore I set up the place like this.

I took a deep breath and turn to my three minions, I mean helpers. "This is it. I'll call Carmen and then Chelsea, call Spencer. Kyla be on the look out. Aiden do your thing. Do you know all your roles?"

I received different variations of 'yes' and I just nod. They then made their way to their designated places.

Let the fun starts. 'Ohhhh…. Fun!' I thought as I roll my eyes.

I called Carmen using my phone and told hold to come to Chelsea's studio. It was a very brief call – really not that important. After 5 minutes, Chelsea asked Spencer to come to her studio. God knows what she said to make Spencer come here. 10 minutes after I called Carmen, a knock came from the door. Kyla opened the door and loo and behold it is Carmen.

"I'm looking for A… Is this the wrong place?" Carmen asked when she saw pass Kyla that there are light and flowers and everything.

"Nope, you're in the right place." was all Kyla said as she drags Carmen near the dinning set where I was standing. After which, Kyla disappear in the room where Aiden and Chelsea are leaving me and Carmen alone.

I handed her the bouquet of lilies and said, "Give this to Spencer, she loves that. She will be here any minute so you better be ready. Well, the events for tonight will be a surprise for you too so, I guess, just enjoy each other's company. Any questions?"

Carmen looks really shocked and confused but then her demeanor changed and she said, "Ok, so this is a set up for me and Spencer. And my role is to give these flowers to her and make sure that we both have a great night courtesy of you. Did I get it?"

I'm glad she is taking this by stride. "Yup. Nice. Anyway, she is about to come here any second so just stand still and wait and I hope you enjoy." I said to her while walking backwards on my way to the room.

She was just looking at me and she finally spoke before I turned around and went to the room, "Why are you doing this?"

I looked directly in her eyes and spoke honestly, "I want Spencer to be happy and you are the one who is making her happy."

"You can make her happy too, you know."

I smiled a bit then answered, "That's different."

"Aren't you going to tell her how you feel?"

I scowled, this chick is really paranoid. "I told you, there is nothing between Spencer and I other than friendship."

"But the notes. You said…"

I cut her off, this is getting irritating, "I said sorry to her and I told her that in time I will tell her what happened to me. Why do you keep bringing this up? I am giving you Spencer in a silver platter yet you seem reluctant to accept it. I thought you like her?"

"I do. I do. I just… never mind."

I sighed again and said before turning around, "Just wait here, wait for her."

I turn back to Carmen when I heard her call on me. "Ash, thank you." she said.

I nod at her and walked inside the room.

A few minutes later Spencer arrived.

**~Spencer's POV~**

I knocked on Chelsea's studio's door to be greeted and shocked by a formally dressed Aiden Dennison.

"Uh…Aiden! Why are?" Am I on the wrong place. I clearly remember Chelsea asking me to go to her studio just a few minutes ago…

"We we're expecting you Ms. Carlin. You are just in time. Please come in." Aiden said while gesturing for me to come in. Wow! He is so formal. I never thought I would see the day when he… OH MY GOD! This place is so beautiful. The flowers, the lights, there is soft music flowing in the background, just… wow! I walked nearer what looks like a dinning table when I saw someone sitting on the chair. Just then the person stood up and turned to me.

"Carmen?" I said. You could probably tell that I am really shocked. What is going on?

"These are for you." Carmen told me as she gave me the bouquet of lilies.

"It's beautiful. Thank you… But what is going on here? I was supposed to meet Chelsea."

"And I was supposed to meet Ashley but it turns out, we're being set up." Again, wow! Ashley pulled this off all the way. We were interrupted by Aiden clearing his throat.

"Ladies, please, let's sit down." Aiden said and pulled the chair for me and the Carmen so we can sit down. "I will be out shortly to begin this feast." Aiden said as he went inside a room.

**~Ashley's POV~**

"Whoosh, its starting off great, Ash." Aiden told me as he came inside the room and I nod my head as a response.

I peeked at Carmen and Spencer and I can see that they are lively talking. I see Spencer smile and the ambiance of the place adds more to her beauty. I did good. I should pat myself on the back for a job well done! Maybe later, it will be kinda ridiculous if they see me patting myself on the back.

Anyway, everything went smoothly after that. I can totally see Spencer having a great night and I would like to take full credit for it because of 'the plan' but I know that Carmen's company is something major too.

When the music changed to 'Every Little Thing by Dishwalla' Carmen asked Spencer to dance. I can hear Kyla and Chelsea's 'awww' at my back as we are peeking at the two. I kept thinking and wishing that I was the one in front of Spencer, looking into her deep blue eyes and conveying my feelings for her through my own brown eyes. How I wish I was the one holding Spencer's hips as we sway to this music. By the second verse, I see Carmen lean into Spencer having her chin on Spencer's shoulder and vice versa. Spencer has her eyes closed all the time until the second chorus started.

_I wish I could be every little thing you wanted, all the time, ohhh_

_I wish I could be every little thing you wanted, all the time_

When she opened her eyes she was looking directly at me. I know her gaze is saying a million 'thank you' and I smile at her conveying my 'you're welcome'. As I stand here, looking at them I can't help but feel what the song is saying; 'I wish I could be every little thing you wanted… all the time.' How I will hurt everytime I will hear this song.

I can't take it anymore so I took my leave, saying that I will be back in a few minutes because I want to breathe some fresh air. Kyla and Aiden looked at me sympathetically and Chelsea just nod and I get the feeling that she somehow understands.

I exited through the backdoor and I ended up driving my car around LA with not particular destination in mind. I was beginning to hit the 80 mark of the speedometer when I noticed that my vision was getting blurred. I cried without even me noticing it. I parked the car on the side and continued to just cry while remember the week that I have been put through. I cried because I was lonely because I know that I lost my chance; I cried because I was happy because Spencer is happy; I cried because I was exhausted with all the running around; and finally I cried because I feel like a coward for not telling Spencer anything.

I don't know how long I have stayed here but I was jarred from my misery when my phone rang indicating a text message. It was from Kat, a friend of mine and the owner of Gray's. The text said, 'Hey, Ashley! I'm sorry that this is sort of a sort notice but, I was wondering if you would want to perform some songs at Friday here at Gray's. The crowd here has been itching for you and your acoustic guitar or keyboard. What do you think? Reply to this message to confirm. girl. I hope you consider.'

I have to smile at the text message despite everything. At least some other people want me. I reread the message for about 10 times until I made up my mind. What the hell. What better way to express my inner turmoil right now than some good ole singing. I sigh and replied to Kat's text.

'Sure Kat. I'd be happy to perform. See you at Friday night.'

I am still lonely but I know that music will cure me.

**A/N: Ok… Another done! Click the review button and tell me what you think! n__n**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: I hope you liked the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I heart you all! And now let me present to you chapter 16.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON.**

**~Ashley's POV~**

"Cafeteria food. Yum." Aiden said as he set his tray down our table.

"Gross." Kyla said, eying the make believe food.

"Yum!" Aiden again enthusiastically said.

"Eww."

"Yummmm!"

"Ok kids settle down." I interrupted their banter effectively silencing the two. If I didn't then this will go on and on and on and I'll just get tired of the two of them. Anyway, it's a noon, Thursday here at King High and we are just eating lunch at the quad. Yesterday, I set up Spencer and Carmen on a date, of course with the help of Kyla, Chelsea and Aiden. Spencer thanked me like a million times yesterday and early today and before lunch. She was like in cloud nine and every thank you I receive I feel like I am the elevator of hell. And today it looks like Spencer and Carmen are doing fine. I mean, more than fine because they are all coupley. They are sitting close together and it seems like they are holding hands under the table. I was torn between crying or gagging, good thing I control both.

"Hey." I hesitant voice addressed the group. I looked at the source of the voice and its none other than Kelly.

"Hey, sit down." Aiden said, motioning for Kelly to sit with us. The only vacant space left is beside me so she sat beside me.

"Thanks." She said.

"Kelly, these are Spencer and Carmen, they were not here yesterday." Aiden said, introducing the 'couple'.

"Hi, its nice to meet you." Kelly said. Wow. Kelly is really quiet even shy. She really wants to belong to this group eh? "So you two are together?" Kelly asked Carmen and Spencer.

I look between Carmen and Spencer and I can see that they are both blushing. Whatever. I don't want to be here right now. So before they can answer I said, "Hey, I feel a little bored right now, so, I'll just be going to the music room." With that said I stood up.

"Can I come with you?" Kelly asked me. I really want to be alone but… whatever I guess.

I look at Kelly with apologetic eyes and said, "No sorry, I want to be alone."

Kelly looked really hurt so I added with a playful smile, "I want to get my grove on for my performance at Gray's tomorrow. You know how it is."

"You have a performance tomorrow?" Spencer asked. At the same time Kelly said, "Oh…Right."

You see Kelly texted me yesterday at around 11:30pm. Before our fall out she would always text me at that time asking me 'Are you still awake?' which was actually silly because what if I was already asleep? How would I answer that question? Anyway, when she texted, I took a chance and called her. Somehow, because it was routinely before and I do miss her, we got to talking until 3:30 am. We talked about light stuff at first like how have you been and others. When we got to the heavy stuff, I figured I can vent to her about what has been happening with Spencer and I, so I did. I told her everything about the plan and the set up and how I feel towards Spencer. She actually laughed when I told her about the set up, given our history. There was an awkward moment after that and then we talked about out situation. In the end, we said our sorrys and our pledge to fix our friendship. I told her about my upcoming Gray's performance and she told me that she'll be there and when things get difficult for me and Spencer, she'll 'catch me'. I laugh and told her not to use those pick up lines on me. We exchanged a few playful banters before we hang up the phone.

That's why Kelly knows of my upcoming performance on Gray's. And Spencer, well, obviously she doesn't know because she was too giddy thanking me that I can't get a word in.

Back to my current scene, I looked at Spencer and she was glaring at Kelly. I looked at Kelly and she was looking at me with that questioning look. I stared blankly at her for a few seconds before addressing the group, "Ok guys, catch you later." I then immediately turned my back on them and started walking away.

I received different forms of goodbyes but Kelly took the cake for the most creative one when she said, "Later honey." I snorted and looked at her. She then winked at me and blew me a kiss. I decided to play her game and acted like I caught her imaginary kiss and placed my hand on top of my lips. Then I place both my hands on top of my heartand acted like I was lovestruck. When she laugh, I laugh. I shook my head and walked to the direction of the music room. Kelly can be funny sometimes.

When I got to the music room, I sat on the piano bench and opened the cover. Once I can see the keys, I brought out my phone and choose the recorder option. I pressed record and placed my phone on top of the piano. That's when I started playing a few notes and eventually I got lost in the melody.

**~Spencer's POV~**

What the hell was that? First, I saw Ashley give this… this… Kelly girl her beautiful smile then I found out that she knows about Ashley's upcoming Gray's performance and I didn't.

"You never change, Kelly." Aiden said, clearly amused by what we witnessed.

"What? I can't help it. Ashley brings out my flirty side." The Kelly girl said looking rather pleased with herself.

She's pleased, well, I'm not! What does she think she's doing with my Ashley! She think that just because they have history, which I still don't know anything about, she can just comeback and be flirty with Ash?

_Yes she can._

No! Absolutely not! Wait… who was that?

_Me?_

Yes, you! Who are you?

_I'm your inner voice._

Oh… wait! You should be supporting me since you're MY inner voice. We should be in agreement that this Kelly girl is bad for Ashley.

_Uh… No we should not be in agreement. Ashley can do whatever she wants._

But… But… Ash is suppose to tell me about whatever happens in her life first rather than that Kelly girl.

_Ok, first, No, I it is to her own discretion who she wants to tell it to first. Second, stop calling Kelly, 'Kelly girl', its annoying the first two times you said it. And third, she could have told you if you haven't been away._

I wasn't away! I was here!

_Yeah, physically you were. But where was your mind at?_

I don't know what you're talking about.

_Puff, you are on constant 'Carmen-babble'._

I was not!

_Yes you are! How do you think Ashley will talk to you when all the things that come out your mouth are Carmen related?_

… But I thought she likes Carmen.

_Hmm… Not as much as you like her._

Ok… Ok… Maybe I was a little…

_A little?_

Ok… a lot… a lot preoccupied. But still she could have told me. I can listen to her, I always will, always have. Whatever. I'm starting to dislike this Kelly gi… I mean, Kelly.

_Whatever did she do to you?_

Her and Ash! They have history. They…

_Why are you so concerned about this? Ashley can be with whoever she wants to be with, like what you're doing now with Carmen. You have no say in it. Or will I have to remind you, you two are JUST FRIENDS!_

Because I like her as MORE than a FRIEND!

I froze.

Inner voice? Hello? Are you still there?

Fuck! Did I just think that?

**~Carmen's POV~**

I'm looking at Spencer and she is glaring at Kelly. Oh… iflooks could kill. Then she froze. Like someone out of the freezer kind of froze.

I nudge Spencer and ask, "Spencer, are you ok?"

She looks at me blankly then registers what I said and replied, her voice a bit shaky, "Yeah, I'm ok."

Something was definitely wrong. It's always like this. When something big happens to Ashley's life she will look thoughtful then she'll freeze. Its like, she has little epiphanies or something. And throughout its course she somehow forgets about me or anything other than Ashley. It was upsetting at first but I got used to it. That's why I always thought that Spencer and Ashley were an item. You could imagine my shock when Ash denies their 'relationship' and when she set me and Spencer up on a date. Speaking of date, that was fun. Although Spencer keeps bringing up how amazing Ashley is and how she knows exactly what she likes. I know, Spencer is in love with Ashley, she just doesn't know it yet. So you're probably asking why I'm still in the picture. Well, I like Spencer. Though Spencer thinks that a 'we' could work, I doubt it. I just know that I want to be selfish and I want to live in this delusion for a little while. But don't worry, I know sooner or later they'll be together. So, I'll give Ashley a push to tell Spencer what she really feels. She better not waste it, because as I said, I like Spencer and I will take whatever little time with her that I can get.

See… I'm not entirely the villain of this story.

I glance at Spencer and it looks like she is having a conversation with herself. Hmm… I guess I better get to work.

I nudge Spencer again and I think I startle her. She looks at me, her shaky voice ask, "What?"

"I'll be on my way. I need to do something first." I said.

"Oh… Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah… It's cool. I can handle it on my own. I'll see you later." I said as I stood up.

"Ok. See yah!"

I walked away from the group and headed inside the building. As I got nearer to my destination, I can hear the soft melody coming from the room. Now, I might not be a musician but I know a great melody when I hear one.

I opened the door to the music room as quietly as possible so as not to disturb Ashley. What I saw astound me. She is really focused on the melody, her eyes are closed.

When she finished the melody, I can't help but clap – she is really good. She looked at me, startled, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to hear something good. I was not disappointed." I said with a smile.

She just stared at me so I continued. "I also came here to convince you."

"Convince me?" She asked.

"Yeah. I want you to tell Spencer how you feel about her before it's too late."

"I told you a hundred times before that I don't feel like that towards Spencer. And…"

I cut her off by saying, "The yellow notes say otherwise."

She snorted and said, "You always bring those up. How many…"

Again, I cut her off by saying, "I saw the hidden message behind it."

She looks at me, panic filled her eyes, so I continued talking. "Spencer was so ecstatic that day that she showed me every yellow note. She also showed me the board that the bear was holding"

I went to the board and started writing what the board from the bear and the yellow notes say.

_Board of the bear: 'SPENCER, i'm deeply sorry. ='('_

_1__st__ yellow note: 'I was A jerk for ignoring you.'_

_2__nd__ yellow note: 'i aM deeply sorry for what I did'_

_3__rd__ yellow note: 'you did Not do anything wrong'_

_4__th__ yellow note: 'it was all me, LOVE'_

_5__th__ yellow note: 'this Weekend had been an eye opener for me'._

_6__th__ yellow note: 'and I know THere is much explaining to do'_

_7__th__ yellow note: 'in time i will tell YOU'_

_8__th__ yellow note: 'FROM ASH'_

After which I faced her again. "You could imagine how smart I felt when I figured it out. I was confused at the start because some letters that are not supposed to be capitalized were capitalized and vice versa. I thought that it was typographical error but then I thought why would Ashley give something with Typo errors if she was sincere in apologizing. So I figured, why not remove them from the rest of the message? When I wrote it I got…" Then I wrote what I got on the board.

"After that, it wasn't hard to figure out where to put the spaces and punctuations."

_SPENCER, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU. FROM ASH_

I put the white board marker down and faced Ashley. I can't tell if she was about to punch me or faint so I spoke, "I didn't tell Spencer, if that's what you're worried about." After a pause. "You should tell her how you feel. It's obviously bigger than what I feel for her. What you feel, with that kind of intensity, will eat you up. I never wanted to causes trouble between you two so I'm giving you this chance. Don't waste it."

We stare at each other for a few minutes and each time I can tell that she wanted to say something but no words come out. The bell ringing jolted us from our staring contest. Ashley immediately grabbed her bag and went out the door without as much as a second glance my way. Once the door closed after her I sighed and got an eraser and erase the writings on the board.

I did my thing, I just hope its enough.

**~Ashley's POV~**

I was speed walking towards my next class after I got out of the music room.

Shit. Shit. Shit! I can't believe someone would actually figure that out! It looks so oblivious to me and I am the one who wrote it. Wait, she said I should tell Spencer. But I thought she likes Spencer? Argh! This is so confusing. Fuck! What do I do? What do I do?

"Fuck" I shouted and punched the side of the lockers. It doesn't sting much, maybe because of my raw emotion.

"Davies!" I heard someone shout. I turned to the source of the voice and I can see Mr. Williams, the principal, coming my way.

Oh… Fuck! What did I do?

"Damaging school property. Detention after school." was what he said.

Damaging what? I look at the side of the lockers and I was my knuckle imprint. Opps. I groaned at the principal and made my way to class. Well at least I can write a sone this detention.

When I got to the room where detention is being held, I saw Kelly sitting at the corner. I nod at her and she nod back. I sat at the same row as her but left an empty chair between us. I then took out my composition notebook and settled it on top of my desk – I am determined to write a song for my upcoming Gray's performance. I rummage for my cellphone in my back but I couldn't find it. Then I feel someone poke my shoulder. I look at Kelly and she slid my phone and a paper to the chair between us. I grabbed the phone and note that says, 'Carmen asked me to give it to you when she found out that I, too, got a detention. Says you left it at the music room.' I looked at Kelly and gave her my silent thank you. She just nod her head at me and smiled then proceeded to listen to her Ipod.

I attached my earphones to my phone and listened to the melody that I created awhile ago. Little by little, honest words flowed through me and to the pen. I was so focused on writing a song that I didn't notice that detention was over until I felt Kelly hovering over me. I looked at her and she nod her head to the direction of the opened door. I look around noticed that we were the only ones left in the room.

"Are you ok?" I heard Kelly asked me.

"Yeah." I replied softly, not looking at her but reading what I wrote.

After a few minutes I turned to look at her with sad eyes. She hesitantly asked, "Can I read what you wrote?"

I hesitantly gave her my notebook and she read my new song. As she was doing this, I stood up and started gathering my other things and put them in my bag. When she finished, she stopped me from packing my thing. She did what I didn't expect her to do. She hugged me. She's comforting me and I can't help but hug her right back. I do miss Kelly. She is a good friend.

**~Spencer's POV~**

Since Ashley got detention, I thought why not come get her instead of waiting for her at the parking lot. It's the least I can do right? When I got to the room, I was stunned. I saw Ashley and Kelly hugging. After just a few seconds, I retreated and flew back to the parking lot. That shouldn't bother me right? I mean, even if I thought that I like Ash as more than a friend at lunch I just chunk it as a spur of the moment kind of thing.

_Then why are you trembling?_

Because I'm shocked.

_Then why did you fly back here so fast? I thought you are going to get Ash._

I don't want to disturb their moment.

_Are you sure that's all?_

Yes.

_Then why are you crying?_

… Ugh! Inner voice, shut up!

**A/N: Wow… This is a long one! Review please!!! n__n I heart those who review!**


	17. Chapter 17 Part 1

**Author's Notes: Alrighty! I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing the previous chapters! I heart you sooooo much! This is a 2 part especial basically because I wrote this first part when I was supposed to be in vacation and the second part came after my vacation. When I was typing it, I figured, what the hell, let's make these readers work a little by clicking the next button. Hahaha. Hope you enjoy!**

**I would like to dedicate this to **_**blowflylaura**_** and **_**imaferrari**___**who reviewed the one shot that I did way way back. Thank you! I thought no one read that. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I own… uhmm... a guitar! Uhmm… That's about it. (Wow, I feel like I am one of those people you see at the streets or the subway with their guitars, playing songs and such – I'm not though. I want to try that out sometime. If you see me doing that, drop me some coins, yeah? n__n) I don't own SON and the song.**

**~Ashley's POV~**

It is finally Friday and I'm feeling… ok, I guess. Well, not ok ok but I can be better. You see yesterday when I got off at detention I found a note from Spencer on the windshield of my car. It says, 'Ash, I wanted to go home early. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. See you tomorrow. –Spencer'. That was the most impersonal note that I have gotten from Spencer. Before there were like stick figures or doodles of stupid things but this note was really plain and I can't help but think that I have done something wrong. Ok, you might think that I am reading too much into the simple note. But you are forgetting one key factor here – Spencer is my best friend. Even though we have known each other for just about a year all the drama and shit that we have been through is actually worth a few years. That is actually one of the reasons why I feel abit off today.

And of course there is also the part where I can see Carmen and Spencer acting all coupley. _I shouldn't be jealous. I'm the one who made this happened so this should not bother me. But I just can't help it. Every time they lean into each other and have a very private conversation I can't help but feel my blood boil. Argh! Why the hell did I agree to that plan?! _

Whatever. I seriously don't understand Carmen though. She asked… no, ordered me to come clean with Spencer yet she acts intimate with her. Does she want to rub it in? Argh!!!! This is turning out to be one hell of a day. I wish it was night time already. I can't wait to unleash some pent up emotions tonight at Gray's stage.

I already have a set planned out. I will be singing 3 songs. My opening will be one of my dad's classics. The next songs will be my original compositions. I am having difficulty in deciding what will be my 3rd song. I mean it is the last so technically it will be the one song that the audience will remember. I have written a song yesterday at detention and I know it is good… but… I don't think I will be able to sing it without crying my eyes out. That song expresses everything that I have felt this past week and with so much emotional baggage, I don't think I can keep my voice from trembling.

"But that's the beauty of it. With all your emotional baggage, I think that singing that song is a great way to release those emotions." Kelly told me.

I looked at her as if she grew another head or two because I am sure I didn't say anything out loud.

"No need to say anything with me Ash, we're friends." She added with a smile. And again I was reminded how good it feels to have Kelly back in my life.

**~Carmen's POV~**

"Look at them! They are smiling to each other. Like they have this secret thing going on. What do you think is it?" In case you we're wondering that is Spencer talking my ear off as she is observing Kelly and Ashley. This is getting ridiculous.

"Well, they are friends Spencer." I said as I sighed.

"But do they really have to have a secret smile. I mean, we are friends too but we don't have smiles which emanate codes."

"Then, I guess, they are really good friends."

"But Ashley and I are good friends too, yet we don't have smiles like that."

If you only knew how Ashley looks at you, the smile she is giving Kelly right now doesn't even compare. Huh… have I told you that this is getting ridiculous? Well, might as well help Spencer out abit. "Well, I don't know Spencer. I don't really look at Ashley all through lunch period."

"I'm not… doing that. You make it sound like I'm a stalker."

"You might as well be."

"I… deeply… resent that!"

I smile inside and continued scrutinizing Spencer, "Why do you care so much what Ashley does?"

"I…"

And now for the kill, "And why are you jealous of Kelly?"

Spencer's eye suddenly goes wide as a saucer, "First, I care because Ash is my best friend. And second, I'm not jealous, especially not with Kelly. Why would I?"

I look at Spencer straight to the eyes and asked, "Do you like Ashley?"

"Of course, she's my friend."

"You know what I mean."

"I…. I…."

Just then the bell signaling lunch break is over rang.

The look at Spencer's face can only be described as one thing, relieved.

"I don't want to be late." She said and hurriedly got up from her seat.

I can't help but shake my head. Damn, I almost got her.

**~Spencer's POV~**

What the hell Carmen?!?!

I was saved by the bell. *sigh* I never thought that there will come a time that I would be glad that lunch period is over.

When I turned around I saw Ashley and Kelly walking toward the hallway. This can't be! I dash to where the two girls are and took Ashley's hand and entwined it with mine. I can tell that Ash was shocked by my gesture because she froze. I began pulling Ash softly and started walking faster. She didn't ask any questions, just followed my lead. I then turned a bit to be able to talk to Kelly, "Let me borrow Ash for a moment?" I said with a smile.

Without waiting for Kelly to reply I dragged Ashley with me. I turned left in the corner and turned right at the next corner. Then I lead Ash down the steps and into a really cozy stock room.

_Well if this doesn't scream psycho, then I don't know what does._

Shut up inner voice!

After closing the door I finally turned around and faced Ashley. I just stared at her… This is one of my spur of the moment things and I honestly don't know why I did this.

_You can be stupid sometimes Spencer._

"Ash!" I said and somehow the tone of my voice rose.

Ashley raised her eyebrow at me and said, "Don't act too surprised to see me, Spence. You did drag me here."

_She's right. You did drag her here Spence._

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, actually."

"About what?"

_Yeah, Spence, I thought you don't know why you did this?_

Are you Ashley's echo now? Wait, I'm thinking of a topic so just shut up Voicy!

_Hey, don't call me that. Its degrading. Do I call you Spency? Huh? Huh?_

No…but…

_Nuff said!_

"Spencer…? You there?"

"Oh… right. Well…" This is your fault inner voice. Shit, what do I tell Ash without me sounding like a complete moron? What to do? Oh… I got it! "I just want to talk about you performance tonight at Gray's"

Again Ashley responded with a raised eyebrow,"And you can't talk to me about this in class? Or text me?"

"No… I can. It's just… You didn't really invite me to see you tonight." I said with a pout.

Ashley looks at me and studies me and laughs, "You dragged me here inside this… uhm…. stock room because you want to discuss how I didn't invite you to watch me tonight?"

"Yeah." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Spence, you're my best friend. Inviting you to watch me perform tonight is like a given already."

"But you invited Kelly."

"Well, she's my friend too so ofcou…"

"No, what I mean is, you personally invited her."

"Yeah. I haven't talked to her in almost a year so I thought it would be more welcoming if I personally invited her."

"And you didn't think that you could personally invite me, your best friend."

"I told you're invitation is a given… What is this about Spence?" Ashley asked then exhaled loudly.

"This is about you giving Kelly a personal invite and ignoring me–" I said growing agitated.

"Ignoring you? I was not ignoring you. I would have told you and personally invited you if you hadn't talked my ear out about thanking me when I prepared that date for you and Carmen. If 'ignoring' friends is our topic at hand then I should be the one complaining, don't you think?" Ashley said, also getting irritated.

"What? I was not ignoring you."

Ashley rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, and you, my so called best friend, not knowing what I was doing tonight if you hadn't heard me announce it is totally not a sign of ignorance."

"That is unfair. You didn't tell me. How am I supposed to know, Ash? I'm not psychic." I said, my voice raising.

"Yeah, whatever. We should go. Carmen might come looking for you." Ashley said as she tried to reach for the door knob.

I stopped her with a hand on her wrist and asked, "What? And why the venom when mentioning Carmen? I thought you like her?"

"Not as much as you like her." I heard Ashley said in a low voice. God, she sounds like my inner voice. Focus Spencer.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, irritation evident in my voice.

"Just as I said, you like her verrrrrry much, Spencer."

"And you're not happy for me?" I said in a slightly softer tone.

I guess Ashley didn't notice the change in the tone of my voice or she choose to ignore it, because she replied, "If you mean that I get to spend little time with my best friend, then yes I'm happy for you. If you mean that whenever we talk Carmen is the only topic that we discuss then yes, I'm happy for you. If you mean that I get front row seats to all the coupley shit and flirting that you do then yes, I'm happy for you. If you mean that I get to feel my heart break everyti–" Ashley suddenly stopped talking and completely froze.

I on the other hand was completely puzzled. Heart break? Why was Ashley's heart breaking? To find some answers, I asked Ashley, "What? What heart break?"

My question seemed to snap Ash out of her frozen state then she looked at me a flash of panic present in her eyes. Then she said before turning around and twisting the door knob of the door of the stock room, "Nothing. Forget about it."

Before she can completely turn the door knob, I touched her shoulder and turn her so she was facing me again. I then said, "No. I can't just forget it. What do you mean when you said that you feel your heart breaking? What does that mean? And everytime what?" She did not answer my question, she just stared at the floor. Then it clicked to me – or so I thought. I asked with a gasp, "Do you like Carmen? Is that why you feel your heart breaking because you like her?"

She stared at me for the longest 1 second then said, "What? No! I don't like Carmen like that."

"Then why-"

"Its you."

I didn't speak, just tilted my head to the side as if to ask 'what?'

"I like you."

I was dumb struck. "What?"

**~Ashley's POV~**

I stared directly into Spencer's eyes and said, "I like you, Spencer. I really do. And it's not just in a friend sort of way. All the things that I did this pass week, it was never about anything else but you. It was not about befriending Carmen, or setting you up on a date, or making you feel close to her – it was about you, about making you happy." I instinctively reached for the ring on my middle finger, a nervous habit of mine and started talking again, "Remember… Remember the weekend when I ignored you? When I left you at my bed after the party? That was the time when I realized that I really like you… To be completely honest, that was the time when I realized that I'm in love with you. I ignored you because I didn't know what to do with that feeling. This is not my first time being in love – Kelly, we were in a relationship; I was in love with her. But this is my first time seeing myself and the person I'm in love with in a setting involving white picket fences, our own house, a tree house, and a dog – a setting that means forever. It scared me that as young as I am, I can see myself being with you, loving you, until the day I die." I stopped for a bit and I can tell that my revelation surprised her. "Another thing that scared me is that you don't seem to notice it. You're too consumed with whatever you're building with Carmen that you didn't notice me. You didn't notice that when I'm around you I get nervous, that when you are close to me I shiver, that when I apologized I put in more effort than what is normal for me, that when I gave you the yellow notes I was half wishing that you will find out what those notes really meant, that when I look at you my eyes tell a tragic story of being in love with my best friend and helping that said best friend get the girl she likes." I said taking one final look at Spencer and finally looking at the ground. I feel defeated.

After minutes of complete silence, Spencer finally spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't plan on telling you. That was never my intention. It just slipped." I said, still looking at the floor.

A few seconds pass and Spencer spoke, "Wow… I didn't… This is just… You… You should have told me sooner."

I gave a dry laugh and said, "What would it change?"

Silence was the answer to my question. After another few seconds Spencer again spoke, "This could change everything."

I sighed then said, "I know. Why do you think I didn't want to tell you?"

"Ash…" I heard Spencer say.

"I know. I get it. You don't feel the same way. You like Carmen. Don't worry. I get it." I said still looking at the floor and playing with the ring on my finger.

"Ash…" I heard Spencer say again but this time I felt her hand hold my shoulder.

As I look up, I didn't know what came over me. It could be that I was hypnotized by her beautiful eyes or her tender touch gave me courage or her close warm presence completely captured me; because the next thing I knew I was leaning into Spencer and every inch that I move I can feel her breath touch my face more.

"Ash, what are you-"

Nothing else matters after that. All I can feel is Spencer's soft lips against mine and the world just disappears. I often criticize people, who say that when they kissed someone they feel light headed and incredible at the same time, that the butterflies in their stomachs multiply tenfold, and that they feel goosebumps in the sweetest possible way. I won't be able to criticize them now because I feel exactly that. This is like experiencing my first kiss without the awkwardness, the embarrassment, or the immaturity – a first kiss with all the good, exciting feelings minus anything terrible.

But as they say, anything good doesn't last long – the kiss didn't last long. You are asking why? Because I realized that Spencer was not responding. I pulled back and I can see shock in her eyes. That's when I panicked.

"Oh god. I'm sorry Spencer." With those final words, I push the door of the stock room open and I ran to my car in the parking lot of King. I have to get out of here. I can't take this.

**~Spencer's POV~**

Ashley just kissed me.

Ashley, my best friend, just kissed me.

Ashley, my best friend, just kissed me after she confessed that she loves me.

Ashley, my-

_Yeah… yeah… I get it! Geez, what is this? Make the longest sentence contest?_

Oh! Shut up Voicy! You weren't there when things get a bit too much so you don't really deserve to kill my panicky mode right now.

_Whatever. Why are you even panicking?_

Did you just not hear what I said, Ash, my best-

_I heard you. But why panic when I know you liked it?_

What are you talking about?

_Ashley, your best friend, kissed you._

Yes an-

_And you like it._

I didn't say-

_Wanna know why I think so?_

…Why?

_Because you didn't push her away._

I was shocked.

_I would let that slide if the kiss didn't last 8 seconds!_

... Well …

_Yeah, that's what I thought too._

*sigh* You know, I miss the time when I would talk to myself and no one will answer.

_Yeah, I miss that too. Lesser drama._

After a few seconds.

_So, ready to rock your chosen clothes for Ashley's performance at Grey's?_

I lift my stare from the floor and said the one word that seems appropriate. "Shit!"_  
_

I was brought out of my musing when the door of the stock room opened revealing a confused Kelly. "Spencer, right? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was… just…uhm… getting some…" I look around and I spotted the chalk box. I grabbed 10 chalk sticks and said, "…some chalk."

Kelly eyes me curiously, I mean, of course who in their right mind will need 10 chalk sticks. Its not like the teachers eat it while discussing. That's actually gross. Good thing she let it slide, "Right. Well, I was just getting some markers…" she said as she reach into the box were the markers are place and stepped out of the stock room "…so I guess I'll see yah."

"Yeah" I said automatically.

"Ok." Kelly said turning around and walking away. Then she stopped, turned around and faced me again. "You should go to Grey's tonight. See Ash perform. I'm sure she'd want you to be there." she said, giving me an encouraging smile.

All I can do was nod and smile back at her as I watch her walk away. Maybe Kelly isn't all that bad.


	18. Chapter 17 Part 2

**Author's Notes: Now here is part 2. I just like it that you would have to press next. Hahahaha. Anyway, it is finally Ashley's performance at Gray's so, stick around and find out what happens. n__n**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own SON. I'm working on it though… I'm talking to my lawyer as we speak. LOL.**

~**Spencer's POV~**

After Ashley's confession and my encounter with Kelly at the stock room, the rest of the day passed in a blur. I didn't see Ashley after the incident and I can say that I am rather thankful. Don't get me wrong, I am not mad. I am more confused than anything. Besides I wouldn't know what to say if she shows up. Anyway, its 8:30 pm and I'm sitting on my bed, staring at the clothes laid out on a chair at the corner of my room. Ashley goes on stage at 9:30 pm and I don't know if I'll come and watch her or not. I so badly want to but I don't think I can face her right now. I mean, I can't just go there and pretend that nothing has changed, because I feel that something did and I can't deny that. Thinking back, I know that my inner voice was right, I didn't stop that kiss. Ashley was the one who pulled away. And I can tell that she was also shocked because she was out of there in a flash. I know I like it, but I just can't comprehend why. Actually I do, I guess I'm not prepared to voice it out or even think about it.

My inner babble was interrupted by someone knocking on my door. "Come in." I said as I see the door opens.

"Hey, its poker night. You should leave." No question there that was Glen speaking.

"This is my house too. I stay whenever I want." I said heatedly.

"It's the guys' night. Are you a guy?"

"No… but-"

"Besides don't you have to be at Gray's or something. Heard Ashley's going to perform tonight."

"Wow, since when do you hear things?"

"Since you can't shut up about how great it will be while going to and from my room and appearing with different sets of clothes everytime. Y'know, I never wished for a sister."

"Ass."

"Yeah. Go get change and get your ass out of here. You only have, like, 25 minutes." Glen said as he looked at his watch. "Besides, mom's waiting for you."

That got my attention. "What?!"

"Mom… she's waiting for you…"

"I get that… but why?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the dumb one. Remember, guys' night? It has a counterpart – girls' night. And it's tonight too."

"…" Is he implying what I think he's-

"Mom's coming with you at Gray's"

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Suddenly mom appeared next to Glen. "Spencer, are you ready yet? We'll have to go so that we will be able to see Ashley perform."

I know that my jaw just dropped. I am going to Gray's with my mother… I've decided, I will certainly not go anymore.

"Mom, I changed my mind, I'm not going."

"What?!?" Both Mom and Glen said in raised voices.

"After all the babbling you've gone through and all those disturbances when you were telling me that you are so excited. You will not go? Ugh! You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Glen said, clearly exasperated.

"Glen, language. Can you leave Spencer and me for a second?" Mom said, stepping inside the room and making way for Glen to get through the door.

"Whatever. I'm just saying, you should go see Ashley perform. It's the least you can do when I almost killed myself because you were annoying me with all those talks about it." was Glen's words before he walked out the door and went back to

**~Paula's POV~**

"Honey, what's wrong? I know you want to see Ashley perform tonight so why don't you want to go?" I asked Spencer, taking a seat on her bed.

When I didn't receive any reply I ventured closer.

"Is this because of me coming with you?"

Spencer gave me, what only can be described by teens as a 'duh' look and said, "You think?"

I roll my eyes at her. Teenagers. "Well, Ashley actually invited me so I really want to go."

"She invited you?" Spencer said, sounding so surprised as she turns to face me. What? Am I not allowed to be invited?

I raised my eyebrow at her and said, "Yes, she did. Is something wrong with that?"

Spencer immediately looks at the floor and said, "No. Nothing." Then I hear grumbling and some of the words that I caught were 'invited mom', 'invited Kelly', 'personally', and 'not me'. Hmm… Something definitely happened.

"Look, Spence, if this is about coming with me then-"

"You won't come anymore?" Spencer said, hope filling her eyes.

Aww… look at my daughter. She inherited my puppy dog eyes. I invented that, sorry Hun, I'm immune to that. I smile at Spencer and said, "No, I was gonna say that I will still go but I promise to not associate with you in anyway."

Spencer's eyes narrowed and she said, "You said that to me before too. Then for a week I was teased for being the daughter of Chicken Mom."

"That was Halloween Spence. I just wanted to enjoy the privileges of being someone in a costume. Besides, weren't you like 10 then? It's ok to be embarrassed at that age."

"Mom…" Spencer said as she lies down on her bed. She then looks at me and said, "even of you don't associate with me, I don't think I want to go."

"Why? This is Ashley's performance were talking about, the same performance that you were fusing about yesterday."

Spencer just lies sideways and buried her head in her pillow – a grumble was the only response that I got.

I moved the hair that is blocking Spencer's face (or cheeks if you want to get technical) and said, "What's the matter Spencer? Did something happen between you and Ashley? Did you two fight?"

Another grumble was heard.

"Really Spence, I didn't know you were prehistoric. I should have put you at another school."

I can tell that my daughter was rolling her eyes at me. I then touched her head and said softly, "Tell me Spencer. What's wrong?"

After a few seconds, Spencer's face finally emerged from her pillow. As she sat up, she said, "I'm just confused, mom, nothing to worry about. I just… can we not talk about it. For now. I promise to tell you. But for now, can we please let it be?"

"Ok. But when you decide that you're ready. I want to know, ok?" I said, my face resolved.

"Of course, mom."

"Good." I said as I moved to hug her.

Spencer hugged me back and said, "Thanks, mom."

"I didn't do anything… yet." I kissed her on her forehead and said, "Now come on, whatever is bothering you, you have to watch Ashley tonight. I know you're more excited than the whole people at Gray's combined. Whatever happened between you two, yes, I know it has to do with the both of you, you have to be there. I'm sure she wants her best friend there to support her."

Spencer finally smiled and said, "Ok. I'll be ready."

"Ok." I said as I get up from her bed. "Move extra fast because it's already 9:10."

"Ok. Ok…" Spencer said, as she pushed me out her door.

"Let's get our groove on." I shouted before she can even shut her door.

"MOM!!" I heard Spencer scold me. "Don't ever say that when we arrive at Gray's!"

I just laugh at her. Puff! Teenagers!

**~Spencer's POV~**

We arrive at Gray's at about 9: 50 and by that time Ash was already singing. Thank God she was still singing. I thought we were not going to even hear her. It is actually my fault. I need time to get ready. If mom wasn't such a crazy driver we would have arrived here and Ash's set was done. Well, that or we will arrive at the hospital in a not so happy state. We saw Aiden, Kyla, Chelsea, Kelly and Carmen sitting on a booth and I, followed by my mom (I know. It's a weird feeling!) approached them.

"Hey, guys!" I said.

I received different hellos and they also greeted my mom. I cringe everytime they greet my mom.

Carmen then moved a little for me to sit beside her and Aiden got out of his seat and searched for a stool so my mom can seat. When we are all settled, I smiled gratefully at Carmen, which I know didn't go unnoticed by my mom. My mom raised her eyebrows at Carmen and Carmen just offered a meek smile. Just then I heard the last chords of the guitar Ashley was playing and we all look at the direction of the stage and clapped like crazy. Mom was even hollering. It was horrifying.

~**Ashley's POV~**

"Thank you very much! Again that was my 2nd song and again I dedicate that to my friends there…' I said as I point to my friends' table and I see them go a bit crazy and I hear them clap louder. "Thank you for coming guys! But before I sing my third and last song…" I hear various 'sing more' come my way so I continued speaking. "…aww… you guys are great. Anyway, I want to acknowledge the present of a woman who had always been there for me and supported me as if I was her own daughter. Everyone please give a round of applause to Mrs. Paula Carlin." I said as I stood up and point to Paula. She is probably blushing. When the crowd was close to subsiding, I played with a few chords and sang:

_Spencer's mom has got it going on_

_Spencer's mom has got it going on_

_Spencer's mom has got it going on_

_Spencer's mom has got it going on_

By the 3rd line most people at Gray's have joined in. That was Classic! I bet Mrs. C and Spencer are both as red as tomatoes right now.

I gave a laugh and the crowd followed suit. When they finally settled, I spoke again, "Sorry, Mrs. C, Spencer, I couldn't resist." I smiled slightly at their direction. "And for my final song… I actually wrote this yesterday at a place where it is always quiet – at detention" I heard people laugh. I exhaled loudly and continued talking, "This week had been a roller coaster ride for me, both physically and emotionally. And this song accurately describes what I feel." After a beat. "Last Friday night, I found out I am in love…" I heard awwws from the audience. As I begin to speak again, I looked directly into Spencer's eyes. "Yes, it's a wonderful feeling. Supposedly… You see, the girl I'm in love with likes someone else." Another set of awwws was triggered. "I just want her to be happy. Call it being a martyr but if you really love someone, that's what you do – that's what I do. But even if I say those words, there is always this selfish part of me. And that part feels a really intense emotion." I pause for a moment and momentarily broke my eye contact with Spencer as I addressed my audience, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my third and last song for the night, this is what I feel, and this song is called Jealous."

I started plucking the strings of my guitar and I can feel my emotions immediately aligned with the song.

_Jealous of the girl who caught your eye_

_One of my darker days_

_When you looked at her where was I?_

_Should've been in her place_

_Here I am_

_All alone imagining _

_What might have been_

_What could have been_

_If I had been there_

As the first verse started, I looked at Spencer's eyes. I can feel tears at the back of my eyes and it was barely starting. I pushed the tears back because this is too important to me to fuck up. This is not about the performance anymore. This is about telling Spencer how I feel and how this whole plan affected me.

_Jealous of the one whose arms are around you_

_Is she keeping you satisfied?_

_Jealous of the one who finally found you_

_Made your sun and your stars collide_

_La la la la la la la_

_She's a very very lucky girl_

_La la la la la la la_

I look at Spencer and Carmen sitting together and I feel my heart clench. I feel really jealous that even now, they are together. I hate it that I feel this way towards someone that I can potentially be friends with but as long as she has Spencer, I won't be able to help it. She's lucky.

_Jealous of the one who won your heart_

_They say it's a perfect match_

_She's gonna get to be where you are_

_And it don't get better than that_

_She'll say you're fine_

_Whisper words I wish were mine_

_What might have been_

_What could have been_

_If I had been there _

I remember the day that Spencer told me about the plan. It's the same day that I met Carmen; the same day that Spencer and I danced closely; the same day that I got drunk; the same day that I realized I love Spencer; the same day that I decided to sacrifice my feelings in order to make her happy. The days following that had been hell for me - I can tell that Spencer and Carmen are becoming very close.

_Jealous of the one whose arms are around you_

_Is she keeping you satisfied?_

_Jealous of the one who finally found you_

_Made your sun and your stars collide_

_La la la la la la la_

_She's a very very lucky girl_

_La la la la la la la_

I again looked at Spencer's eyes and I can't help but feel broken. I remember her and Carmen sharing a moment – their eyes meeting and communicating. Will Spencer ever give me that same look on her eyes? Carmen's so lucky.

And _you know I'd fight the good fight_

_If I thought I'd change your mind_

_But if she makes you happy_

_I would leave that dream behind_

_She better treat you right_

_And give you everything_

_Cause at the moment she doesn't_

_I'll be waiting in the wings_

My eyes never left Spencer as I sang the bridge of the song. I mean every word I sang. I won't do anything to jeopardize her happiness. But I will never stop waiting. I know that Spencer is the one and I know that it would be difficult for me to feel this intense love for someone else; that's why I'll keep waiting. I will always be there at the end. If Carmen hurts Spencer, I will make sure that Spencer will be ok and Carmen will have a trip to the hospital. I will put Spencer's heart back together. That's a pledge.

_Jealous of the one whose arms are around you_

_Is she keeping you satisfied?_

_Jealous of the one who finally found you_

_Made your sun and your stars collide_

_La la la la la la la_

_She's a very very lucky girl_

_La la la la la la la_

Nearing the last chorus, tears are starting to leak through my eyes. It's a good thing that I can still stop my voice from trembling but I know it won't be long. I break my eye contact with Spencer and looked at Carmen. She is wearing a sympathetic smile and she knows I'm jealous of her. We have this conversation with our eyes and she tells me that she knows she's lucky. I didn't have to say it.

_Jealous of the one whose arms are around you_

_Is she keeping you satisfied?_

_Jealous of the one who finally found you_

_Made your sun and your stars collide…_

As the last part of the song fades a booming sound of applause can be heard all throughout Gray's. Some people were even standing. I guess they felt the intensity of my last song. But none of them really mattered because I only wanted to look at Spencer's eyes. When I found it through the disarrayed crowd, I can tell that she is feeling melancholy. I offered her a small smile conveying that I was going to be ok and I spoke through the mic, "Thank you everyone. You are so kind. Goodnight!" After those words I put down my guitar, thinking of getting it later on, and walked down the stage.

**~Spencer's POV~**

Before Ashley can even go down the stage, Kelly and Kyla were already out of their seats and waiting for Ash at the side of the stage.

As I see Ashley walk down the stage all I wanted to do was hug her. I know she was hurting. I know now that she had been through a lot this week. And I know that all of that was because of me. I want so bad to comfort her but I can't. I was the one who hurt her, so I can't be the one comforting her. Besides, I'm still confused about all these feelings that I don't ever want to lead her on and cause her more pain. The best thing that I can do right now is figure out my tangled web of emotion before I can talk to Ash.

"Mom, can we go?" I said. My mom just nods her head in understanding and we said goodbye to the others.

Before I exited the club, I took one last glance at Ashley and I see that she was engulfed in a hug by Kelly.

It's a good thing that Kelly was there for Ashley at times like these when I won't be much of a help.

I turned around, left the club and hopped into mom's car. As she started the car I can't help but think about the Kelly and Ashley. Ash said that she was in love with her before so that's a bonus because it only means that Kelly knows how Ashley feels at certain moments. They have this huge history that I know I cannot compete with. And somehow, I don't feel thankful for Kelly anymore. I feel what Ashley felt – what Ashley sang.

I am Jealous.

**A/N: The songs used are 'Jealous' by Nina and an edited version of 'Stacy's Mom' by Fountains of Wayne.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes: Sorry! T_T I was under my rock most of the time… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON. Mistakes are mine though.**

**~Spencer's POV~**

The drive home was silent. I'm glad that mom followed the speed limit for once so I didn't have to hold on to my seatbelt for dear life and I can actually focus on thinking. Tonight is one of those nights. You know, those nights where you know that the next couple of days will be life changing; where you know that decisions must be made. That a wrong choice could equal sadness and solitary and the right decision can equal to happiness and bliss without compare. But the problem with these kinds of days, you will never know if what you are going to make is the right or the wrong decision. Everyone wants to have hindsight but no one really possess it.

Right now, I'm more confused than ever. I know that I like Carmen. I have felt it when we started talking at art class. Carmen is that fresh face. She's someone who I haven't been with. She has this shyness that is really adorable and this confidence that shocks you when it appears. And I have to be honest, I know I like Ashley too. I've known since Kelly started to get into the picture. I first chunked it as jealousy in a friend sort of way, but when I started thinking of me being close to Ash on a not so friendly way, jealousy via friendship was slammed out of the picture. Ashley is someone who I can depend on and I love her for that. We have things in common which makes it easy to be with her but all our differences allow us to enjoy each other's presence. She has this unpredictable side which always ends up doing something funny and therefore makes me laugh so much. Realizing these now, she is so good to me.

And now, the ball is on my court. I have to choose: Carmen or Ashley? Who do I like more? Who can I fall in love with deeper? The artist or the musician? I don't want to hurt either of them because I know that somehow I have made this connection with them – especially with Ash, she's my best friend. But I have no choice. I can't just lead both of them on because that is just cruel and so wrong.

These kinds of situations are what I dread the most. I am forced into the corner where I have to give myself an ultimatum because I can't continually hurt them. But, come to think of it, I know that my position as the one who will choose is far better than the position that I have put Ashley and Carmen into. I can't imagine waiting for some sort of judgment or some form of verdict which could affect me deeply. I own it to them, I guess. I just hope that I make the right decision for me and for them.

I was brought out from my thoughts when I felt the car stopped.

**~Paula's POV~**

Silence engulfs the car as I pulled into the driveway. Usually, when it comes to my children's love life I was very inquisitive. It drives them crazy and it makes me happy. Right now, however, is not the time to drive Spencer crazy. I know that Spencer is probably going crazy as it is and she doesn't need me to do it for her.

I look at Spencer at the corner of my eyes and saw that she was startled when the car stopped. I guess she was really focused in thinking.

I hear Spencer sigh and I can't help but sigh too. I hate to see my baby girl in a difficult situation.

After a few minutes of silence and a few more sighs, Spencer spoke, "Mom…"

I look at her and asked, "Yes, Honey?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I just nod and she continued, "Have you ever been confused when it came to love or was dad the one and only?"

I look ahead for a few seconds and thought about my answer. When I figured out what I should tell her I turned to face her and spoke, "Love is a fickle thing, Spencer. I bet almost all can attest that they get confused when it comes to such strong emotion. And personally, there was a time when my confusion almost made me leave your father."

I can see Spencer's eyes widen so I continued.

"It was just after you were born. You see, before your father, I was in love with a guy named Ben Montanio. We were both med students and he was my college sweet heart. That changed when after a frat party, I got pregnant and your dad was the father. Ben and I broke up and I was made to marry your dad. I was devastated at first but your dad was always there for me. He became my best friend - he was the one who picked up the pieces of my broken heart. With him always there, I got used to him. It was like he rubbed up on me. After 9 months your brother was born. And after a year, I was again admitted to the hospital because you were about to be born. My doctor had a family emergency so the night I came to labor he was at Japan. So, instead of my personal doctor, it was Dr. Ben Montanio who helped me gave birth to you. After you were born, Ben and I decided to catch up. When we were at a coffee shop, Ben kissed me. I wasn't supposed to kiss back because I knew that it was wrong since I am married to your father but the rush of the kiss of the person I once thought I will spend my whole life with was so strong that I gave in. When I came home that night, I was so confused that Arthur sensed it. He talked to me and because of guilt I told him what happened. I have never seen him that hurt before. He voluntarily slept at the sofa that night and for a whole week. When we talk it was forced and short. But whenever he was around you kids, he never showed that there was a problem. After about a week, he came home drunk. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when he silenced me by putting a finger on my lips and saying that I was free. He told me that I could be with Ben or whoever I want to be with. He told me that if I didn't love him back he wouldn't force me to be married to him. He told me that it was ok – that he'll be ok. And before he fell asleep at the sofa, he told me that all he wants is for me to be happy. That night only made me think of my situation with Ben more. I thought that the freedom that your father gave me is what I really wanted. So before I went to sleep, I told myself that I would try being with Ben. Since Arthur gave me permission, I would flirt with the idea of being with my college sweetheart."

I guess Spencer cannot take the way my story is going so she interrupted, viciously might I add, "You continually cheated on dad because he gave you permission?"

I look into Spencer's eyes and said, "Let me finish…" When she made no move to interrupt me again, I continued with the story. "Like I said that night I was dead set on that idea. Then when morning came, I woke up, and followed my morning routine. That's when I saw you, Glen and your father in the kitchen. You we're seated on your seat, somehow you got a hold of flour and you we're playing with it. Glen was mixing, what I guessed as, pancake batter, he too was covered with flour. Then your father, he was cooking eggs and sausages on the pan while he looks at what the two of you were doing. He placed pancake batter on your nose and you placed flour on his face. Glen placed batter on your hair and your father restrained Glen in front of you and you transfer the batter, some more flour and probably saliva on him. It was a comical and lovely sight… I didn't want to interrupt so I just stayed where I was, looking at how Arthur handles you two. He was perfect and I remember thinking, 'Why would I want to leave someone who is perfect for my children?' Then it occurred to me, 'It's because I don't know if he's perfect for me. I never thought beyond Arthur and I being best friends. I always referred to him as my best friend who I have a child with, who I am living with, who I know I love, who was there for me all throughout, who scratches my itch without the fussing over a condom, who-'

"Mom!" Spencer shouted, a horrified expression on her face. "I didn't need to know the last part."

"I was just checking if you were listening."

"I am, so just please, please, refrain from saying horrifying private stuff you and dad do."

"Okay." I said as I smiled as Spencer. "Where was I? Oh right, I didn't know if your father is really the one for me because it seems like circumstances have been the one pushing us together from the start."

"So what did you do? How did you know that he was the one?"

"I kissed him."

Spencer raised her eyebrow at me and said, "Haven't you been kissing him ever since you were married? I don't get it."

"I kissed him like I would a lover, not a friend, not even a best friend. The kind of kiss where you give your all – your passion, love, insecurities, fear, just… full surrender. In turn you will feel light headed, butterflies on your stomach, time will stop for the both of you, nothing else matters… You feel loved and in turn you know that you love whoever was kissing you. I've never kissed someone like I kissed your father that day. That kiss beats all of the kisses I have experience in my entire life combined, by a mile or 10. After the kiss we shared, I was sure that Arthur was the one for me. The interesting part was I honestly didn't know when I fell for him. It was like it was always there, like I've already fallen in love with him but I never acknowledged it, like I was looking at the wrong direction… Arthur was so confused when I kissed him. And It doesn't help that you and your brother were making 'ew' sounds."

"I would have been too." Spencer muttered.

"What was that?" I asked.

**~Spencer's POV~**

"Nothing… So that's it? It all went down to a simple kiss?" I asked. I am all for romanticism but I just can't believe that a simple kiss saved my parent's marriage.

"Sometimes the simple things are the best, Spencer." Mom told me with such honesty.

We were silent for a few minutes, both lost in our own thoughts when my mom finally made a move to get out of the car. I also got out of the car and met her at its front.

"You okay now?" Mom asked.

I was still slightly lost in thought that I barely heard her. When she touched my arm and asked again I can't bring myself to say 'Yes. I'm find.' I'm not fine. Far from it. And as long as I am wasting time making the people that care about me wait, then I will never be fine.

Suddenly, the front door of our house opened and dad came out.

"Hey, what are you two still doing here? I was waiting by the window hoping to startle you but you never came. Are you both okay?" My ever caring dad asked as he went beside my mother and put his hands on her hips.

"We're fine." Mom said as she turned to face my father. Her gaze was penetrating. Before I knew mom kissed dad and my dad was happy to reciprocate.

My mind wondered back to the conversation I had with my mom at the car. I can't believe that after all those things that happened to my parents they are still together. I find it rather endearing that they still show intense affection towards each other after years of being married. I can't help but be happy for them and just hope that someday I can find my own 'Arthur' as mom has found hers – and I think I have an idea how to find 'the one'.

I make gagging noises and hopefully my parents separate for air because as much I like them together there is only so much grossness a teenage girl can take. When they finally separated, they are both blushing which just made me role my eyes. Seriously? What's with the blushing? They're not teenagers!

Once I know that I have they're attention I asked, "Can I borrow the car?"

My dad looked at me curiously and was about to say something when mom intercepted and threw me the keys.

"Just make sure you get back home before day break. And please don't scratch the car." Mom said, winking at me. She then escorted dad towards our house while I hurriedly got inside the car. Before I drove out I texted someone just to make sure that they are awake. When I received a reply not even after 10 seconds, I started the car and went my way.

It only took 20 minutes to reach my destination. I parked at the front of the house and turned off the engine. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and went to knock on the door. It opened revealing a very tired looking Carmen.

**~Carmen's POV~**

"Hey Spencer, wha-", I was about to say when I was cut off by Spencer's lips on mine.

**A/N: *hides back under my rock***


End file.
